After The Storm
by Mitsukai Ashi
Summary: At long last, the Yasha gang has defeated Naraku. But can there be a happily ever after for this Fuedal Fairy Tale?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The time had finally come. There were no guards, no demons in the way anymore. It was just them--Naraku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and held the blade toward Naraku. He narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I've finally got you cornered, Naraku," he growled. "This time, there's no escaping me."

He thought back to the others. To Miroku, facing Kanna and her mirror. To Sango and Kirara, fighting Kagura and Kohaku. To Shippou, battling Hakudoshi.

And to Kagome. His Kagome. She was up against the only one he himself could never kill--Kikyou. She had appeared, saying that she was the one who was to defeat Naraku. Kagome hadn't so much as blinked as she had stepped forward to face the woman. The two were evenly matched; there was no question anymore.

Which means they each had an equal chance at dying.

He could lose any of them. Any of his friends…and all because of the bastard who stood before him.

This time, he would prevail. _This time,_ thought Inuyasha, _I will defeat Naraku!_

Inuyasha focused on the Tessaiga and made it change into its diamond form. At the same time, he and Naraku leapt at each other and crossed blades. They stood for a moment, staring at one another angrily over the blades of their weapons. Then they both pushed back, Naraku staying suspended in the air as Inuyasha landed neatly on his legs. They charged again, Inuyasha trying to gain the momentum to attack with a Backlash Wave, but the area was too enclosed; there wasn't enough room to get the momentum he needed. Over and over again, the adversaries crossed their blades, but neither could get in a hit.

_Damn, _thought Inuyasha. _How can I get him to lapse in concentration? Just one thing…one moment…_

"You know, Inuyasha, without your friends, you're nothing," said Naraku smoothly. "How does that saying go?…Your bark is worse than your bite."

Inuyasha glared at him and swung the Tessaiga again, pushing Naraku away from him. They both landed smoothly.

"You're too weak to even defend your friends," continued the demon. "Thanks to you, they're behind, fighting those who they cannot defeat. Kanna can absorb the monk's soul. Sango cannot attack her brother, and Kagura uses blades conjured from the air that could tear a limb off in a second. Shippou is too weak to stand a chance against Hakudoshi, or anyone else for that matter."

"Shut up!" snarled Inuyasha, throwing himself at Naraku.

"And then there's Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide for a moment, and Naraku knocked him back in that one instant.

"Kagome is too weak, too kind-hearted to finish off Kikyou…especially so long as she believes you are still in love with Kikyou. You know she's in love with you, Inuyasha. She's said it before. But you have never given her a straight response, have you? She hurts deep inside because of that, carries a darkness in her heart because she believes you still love that corpse. We both know you fell for Kagome long ago, but she doesn't know that, does she? That's her weakness. She won't be able to finish off Kikyou, and Kikyou will prevail. She'll kill her, Inuyasha. You know she will. The woman you still love will take the life of the girl you've fallen even more in love with."

"No…" murmured Inuyasha.

"And it'll be all your fault, hanyou," sneered Naraku. "Because you couldn't protect her. And nor will she ever be avenged, will she? Even after she kills Kagome, you still won't have the heart to kill Kikyou again, will you? Kagome's soul will wander in darkness. She shall become like a demon herself, wandering in shadows and heartache, knowing you didn't love her enough to avenge her death."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha, launching himself at Naraku. He dodged him smoothly, and swung his sword at the hanyou. Inuyasha realized he was shaking, hard. He couldn't get the words out of his mind. Images rose before him, unbidden. Kagome, trying to help him since the very beginning, even if it meant risking herself. Kagome standing by him, even after she found out about his human transformations. Kagome promising she'd stay with him, even after they had discovered about his demon transformations. Kagome saying she'd remain with him, even after he'd hurt her so badly they both felt as though they should never see one another again. Kagome risking herself for him in the acid of the Oni's stomach just a few weeks ago. Kagome yelling that she loved him during their encounter with Kaguya, letting him know that she loved him, despite everything that had happened between them--the fights, the arguments, the misunderstandings, the moments with Kikyou…

Kagome dying, lying in his arms, seemingly dead during their encounters with the Shichi'nintai...

He couldn't…he wouldn't let that happen to her again. He had promised her that day, that he'd never let something like that happen to her again.

He had no plans to break that promise.

"Die, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. "Wind Scar!"

He let out the powerful attack, knocking Naraku back, but not leaving a scratch. He fell back, panting. He had to finish this quickly…before the others were finished off for good…

His distraction proved his undoing. Naraku attacked, letting out the poisonous miasma to use as a smoke screen. Inuyasha covered his nose, narrowing his eyes against the miasma. He had to defeat him quickly…what if any of them had been…?

"Wind Tunnel!"

Both Inuyasha and Naraku looked around with surprise as the familiar voice yelled out. The miasma began to swirl as it was sucked into a vortex belonging to the hand of a certain perverted monk.

As the miasma disappeared, Miroku sealed the void and smirked. Beside him stood Sango, her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. On his other side stood Shippou…and, to Inuyasha's immense relief, Kagome, her bow still drawn.

"Need a hand, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku mildly.

"Thanks, Miroku," said Inuyasha gratefully, smiling at his friend. He turned back to look at Naraku. "Let's get this over with."

Everyone nodded. Miroku and Inuyasha attacked at the same time, followed up by attacks from Shippou and the girls. As Kagome's arrow passed by him, Inuyasha could have sworn he smelled fresh blood on it. He turned to look at her; she looked a little out of it. He tried to catch her eye, but she was determinedly looking away, focusing solely on the fight. As he swung the Tessaiga at Naraku, he asked Miroku, "Did something happen to Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head, indicating now was not the time. Inuyasha frowned. Now that he thought about it, the others looked slightly worried, and he could smell their nervousness. But Miroku was right, now was not the time. They had to beat Naraku quickly.

Behind them, Sango whispered to Kagome, "Are you holding out okay?"

Kagome smiled at the demon slayer and nodded. "I'll be fine," she said. "I'm not going to quit now."

"Take it as easy as you can, though," warned Sango. "With an injury like that--"

"I said I'll be fine," said Kagome firmly. Sango knew that tone meant she wasn't to say anything more. She simply nodded and rushed into the fight again.

Naraku was doing his best to deflect the repeated, constant attacks. Even with his usual barrier, he was on the defensive, unable to attack. They had the advantage…for now. As Kagome set loose another arrow, she noticed and remembered something. Recently, there had been a baby. A pale baby, half of which had become Hakudoshi. Naraku couldn't be killed in this form…the baby, Akago, was the key…

Kagome narrowed her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the surrounding area. In a nearby room, she could feel a dark energy, darker than even Naraku could give off. If she could pinpoint the direction…

"Inuyasha!" she called out.

Inuyasha turned away from Naraku and landed beside her at once, leaving Miroku, Sango, and Shippou to face the demon alone momentarily. As he landed, he noticed the same smell of blood coming from her and grew worried…

"Inuyasha, use the Tessaiga in that direction," she said, pointing to the furthest right corner from them.

He blinked, bewildered. "Huh? But Naraku is over there…"

"Just trust me on this, Inuyasha," she said fervently. "Just trust me and unleash an attack that way."

Unconvinced, he shrugged but stood at the ready as she drew back her bow, aiming an arrow for the same target. She nodded, and he swung the sword down, unleashing a Backlash Wave. At the same time, Kagome released the arrow. Together, the two attacks destroyed the entire corner--and as it did so, Naraku screamed, joined by another, almost unearthly, wail. In the midst of the light, everyone could faintly see a small bundle, surrounded by an odd, lavender light.

"No!" yelled Naraku.

They all watched as the object dissipated into small specks of blue-white light, floating around them. Naraku's usual barrier seemed to fade away, and he looked panic-stricken. Inuyasha immediately turned to Naraku and attacked with a Wind Scar, coupled with another one of Kagome's Sacred Arrows. Naraku yelled out once more as the Wind Scar cut his body up, and then there was a silence as Kagome's arrow found its mark and plunged right into his heart…which had just returned to his body, unable to stay in Akago.

As he stayed suspended in the air, staring down at the arrow piercing his chest and his enemies watching him wearily, Miroku seemed to regain his senses for a moment. He unsealed the Wind Tunnel once more, unexpectedly, so that Inuyasha had to grab his friends and lay them low so that they weren't sucked into it. Naraku was heard damning them one last time as he vanished into the Wind Tunnel--which vanished right along with the accursed demon.

Everything stilled. Miroku stood, staring at his palm much like he had the last time they had believed to defeat him. The others stood slowly, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"We…we won…" said Miroku disbelievingly.

Sango stood beside the monk, staring at his palm. "We defeated Naraku…" she said, just as dumbstruck.

"We did it, Inuyasha," said Kagome weakly, smiling. "We defeated him…at last…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she collapsed, and he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, panicking.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou exchanged glances. Sango knelt down beside her friends and reached for Kagome.

"We hoped we wouldn't have to tell you, Inuyasha…" she said faintly. She rolled up Kagome's shirt slightly, showing him that her stomach had been heavily wrapped in bandages…

…bandages that had been stained with a blood-red liquid…

"No…" whispered Inuyasha. Sango ignored him and unwrapped the bandages from Kagome's body. Underneath them was a huge, gaping wound that was almost _pouring_ blood. Inuyasha felt faintly sick as Naraku's words returned to him.

_"She'll kill her, Inuyasha. And it will be all your fault, because you weren't there to protect her…" _

"Kagome…" he whispered.

Sango looked at him grimly. "We have to get her to Kaede's," she said. "She'll know how to treat this. I think Kikyou used a poisonous arrow…this is a poison I still haven't encountered."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome easily. They ran outside, and Kirara knelt down slightly as they ran so that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou could climb on. As soon as they reached the open air, Inuyasha took off in the direction of Kaede's village, Kirara following closely. He couldn't let her die. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the old priestess's hut and barged in. Inuyasha immediately lay Kagome down gently, hurriedly explaining what was happening. Kaede was surprisingly quick about it all, examining the wound. She and Sango left to search for an herb that would counteract the poison. Miroku and Shippou went outside to wait for them to return, leaving Inuyasha to sit by Kagome's side, watching her fearfully.

"C'mon, Kagome, don't quit on me now," he murmured, hoping she could hear him. "You've been through worse, I know you can survive this."

He was beyond fear now. Kagome couldn't die. If she did…

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts. No, she'd survive. He had no doubt she would. She had survived the seemingly incurable poison that Mukotsu had used against her, Sango and Miroku. This was nothing…right?

* * *

Soon, Sango and Kaede returned with the antidote and spread it on the wound. Kagome tensed a few times during the application, and Inuyasha was barely able to contain his outbursts as he watched her writhing in agony.

The hardest part was knowing that Kikyou had done this to her. It was Kikyou's fault that Kagome was near to death. He wouldn't have thought it of her, but since she had returned to the mortal world…

Soon, though, Kagome rested peacefully. The wound had stopped bleeding and Kaede assured them that the poison would not spread any further and had probably already left her body. Inuyasha still couldn't relax, though, and he doubted he'd be able to until she awoke. He stayed awake all night, watching over her. He knew that Naraku had been right about one thing. Kikyou was still around. Kagome would never have had the heart to finish her off, even after this.

He wasn't sure if he wanted her to leave the world or not, though. And that hurt him deeply, making him feel as though he was still betraying Kagome, despite everything they had been through together.

He couldn't deny how he felt about Kagome anymore…his feelings had developed way too much to deny anything anymore. He knew he had long since fallen in love with her.

The problem was, he still loved Kikyou, too…

Inuyasha's ear twitched as Kagome rolled over, mumbling his name in her sleep. He smiled gently at her and he shifted slightly, moving closer to her. His slight movement seemed to register with her, though, and she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, looking around sleepily.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's okay," she said. She smiled at him.

"We finally did it," she said softly. "Can you believe it?"

It was only then that the events of the day finally registered in his mind. She was right. They really had finally done it.

At long last, Naraku was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The next morning, everyone awoke to find Kagome perfectly healthy and happy. As a matter of fact, she was up before everyone else, and the delicious smell of whatever she was cooking over Kaede's cooking pit was what had woken them all up. Inuyasha sat in a nearby corner, the only other one awake before everyone else, and watched Kagome warily as the others gathered around her to assure themselves that she was okay. She brushed off their concerns with gentle smiles and light little laughs. Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder and hugged her happily as she handed out servings of rice and eel to everyone.

"It's hard to believe that he's finally gone," commented Kagome, handing Inuyasha his serving. "I wonder what'll happen to the rest of them?"

"All Kagura wanted was her heart," said Miroku. "Now that he's gone, she'll get it back. I doubt we'll ever hear from her again."

"Kanna was still too closely connected to Naraku," continued Shippou. "And this time, she can't go to Kaguya…and I highly doubt there'd be another like her. Since they're dead, maybe she'll just vanish. If not, she really can't be much of a threat anymore, and if she is, we can destroy her, easy."

"Shippou finished off Hakudoshi for good, too," noted Sango. "He'll never be back, so no worries there. And Miroku sealed Entei as well, so no one will have to worry about him ever again, either."

Nobody voiced it, but they all glanced at Sango as they wondered what would happen to her little brother, Kohaku. Sango looked around, noticing this, and smiled sadly but bravely.

"I think I'll be fine if Kohaku dies now," she said softly. "He told me while we were facing off…he said he's rather die than continue serving Naraku, and his only wish was to see that Naraku died with him. We still need his jewel shard, after all…"

"Kohaku won't die."

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, staring at him. He didn't answer, just sat there with his arms folded, looking thoughtful. He looked up at Sango.

"You say he was no longer under the influence of the jewel shard, right?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued, "Then he'll survive. If he no longer in influenced by it, and hasn't been for a while, that means his wounds have completely healed and the shard's powers are no longer necessary. He's no longer dependent on it for survival, which means that if we remove the shard now, he'll still live. I think Naraku was only threatening you with his death because he knew you'd believe it still…or he just hadn't realized that it was possible. The point is, your brother won't die, Sango. You don't have to worry about that."

Sango looked suddenly much happier, and she leaned forward in anticipation, her eyes bright and excited.

"Do you really think so, Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully.

Suddenly Kagome smacked her own arm, drawing everyone's attention to her. She lifted her hand and showed everyone what was on it.

"Myoga?" asked Shippou curiously.

Myoga unstuck himself from Kagome's palm and jumped onto her shoulder. He sat down and closed his eyes, nodding.

"Master Inuyasha is absolutely right," he said. "Sango has no need to worry about her brother any longer. Kohaku shall survive the removal of the shard now. Although I have to admit, I'm surprised Master Inuyasha was able to figure this out on his own."

Inuyasha's expression turned annoyed and angry as Shippou added, "Yeah, Inuyasha isn't usually this bright. He must've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Why you--get back here!" snapped Inuyasha, leaping up and chasing after the small demon. The others exchanged amused glances as the hanyou chased after Shippou, cursing and telling him to take back what he had said. After a couple minutes, Shippou was caught and bopped on the head, and everyone laughed. Then Shippou leapt from Inuyasha's hand into Kagome's lap, and Inuyasha sat down again.

Sango, on the other hand, stood up excitedly. "I'm going to go find Kohaku _right now!_" she exclaimed, motioning to Kirara. Miroku stood at a much slower pace and said he's accompany her, and Sango, too excited to really take notice or protest, rushed outside with the monk at her heels. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged small smiles, and Kagome slid Shippou off her lap as she stood and stretched. She walked toward the doorway and slipped on her shoes.

"Kagome? Where're you going?" asked Inuyasha, making to stand up.

"Hmm? Oh, just to get in some practice," she said smoothly. "It's okay, you don't have to come along."

Feeling slightly hurt, he sat down again as she grabbed her weapons and left the hut. Kagome, once outside, glanced behind her to make sure Inuyasha wasn't following and headed, not for the area where she normally practiced her archery, but toward the shrine that rose above the rest of the village...the known burial ground of Kikyou.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippou sat inside, finishing off breakfast. Afterwards, Shippou told the hanyou that he was going to explore the village. As he ran outside, Inuyasha shook his head, knowing that for Shippou, "exploring" meant looking for free food and pretty girls. Honestly, Miroku was a bad influence on the kid.

After Shippou left, Inuyasha went outside out of boredom. He had nothing to do now. Normally on days like this, he'd sit around and talk with Kagome, or they'd somehow end up having to fight one of Naraku's incarnations. But Naraku was dead now, and Kagome had left a while ago.

Now that he thought about it, where was she? Usually, she'd be by the river he was now standing by, aiming arrows at a certain point on a tree. But when he sniffed the air, he could smell that she hadn't even been there.

Where the heck would she…

He turned around to see if he could see her, and his gaze wandered to the shrine rising above Kaede's house. Last time he had stood there, he had believed Kikyou to Be gone once more…that had nearly cost Kagome's, Sango's, and Miroku's life that day, believing that she was dead again. He could still see the expression on Kagome's face when he had believed one of Kagura's corpses when he had been told that Kikyou had washed up on the riverside…he had been haunted with immense guilt when she had allowed him to go and search for her anyway.

How many times had he done that, hurt Kagome in order to be with Kikyou? He let out a soft "Keh." He had done it so many times; no one could even count anymore.

And yet, he knew Kagome still loved him…

He blinked as what he was seeing registered with him. He could see the shadow of someone at the shrine. Remembering Urasue, the witch that had reincarnated Kikyou, he immediately began to run toward the shrine. He leapt up the stairs easily and jumped for the intruder, but when he realized who it was he was so startled that all he could do was fall on her. The two of them landed with a huge crash, and Inuyasha pushed himself up immediately, seeing if he had hurt Kagome at all.

"Inuyasha, what the hell was that for?" she asked angrily, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I thought it was Urasue or someone again," he said, helping her up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go and practice."

She said nothing and merely gazed at the small shrine, marking Kikyou's burial ground. Inuyasha gazed at her worriedly; she looked much sadder than he would've guessed earlier.

"Kagome?"

She glanced at him and forced a smile. "Sorry, Inuyasha, spaced out there for a moment," she offered. "Let's go."

As she tried to walk by him, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She struggled to escape his grasp but he didn't let go.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked bluntly.

"Nothing!"

"Don't give me 'nothing'!" he snapped, forcing her to face him. "Why the hell were you up here, visiting her grave? Why do I sense sadness and fear from you, and why the hell can't you look me in the eye!"

Kagome stilled and looked up at him, but as he had stated, she still couldn't quite meet his gaze. He loosened his grip on her, thinking he was scaring her, but he didn't let go.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong," he said softly.

She sighed. "Nothing, Inuyasha," she said quietly. "I was just wondering…what we're going to do next."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

She slipped her arm from his grip and walked toward the small shrine.

"It's almost over, Inuyasha," she said, kneeling down and bowing her head. "When I fuse the shards together, the Shikon no Tama will be whole once more. And then what?"

He stood stock-still, wondering what she meant.

"There won't be anything left here for us to do together. There…there won't be any need for me to stay here anymore."

Suddenly, Inuyasha understood. He widened his eyes as he watched her. Was she crying?

"Kagome…" He walked over to her slowly and knelt beside her. "You don't have to leave…"

She shook her head, trying to hide her now streaming tears from him, but she didn't say anything.

_Damn it, why did she have to be crying? _he thought. _I hate it when she cries, I never know what to do._

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just placed his hand on her shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort her. She gave no sign that she noticed, but after a few moments she wiped away her tears and stood.

"We'd better get back," she said briskly, as though nothing had happened.

He watched her warily, then followed suit and stood. As she began the descent, he walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, jumping the entire flught in one bound. She was startled at first but didn't do anything. When they landed at the bottom of the large flight, he held her for a moment longer, holding her a little tighter than was necessary.

"We'll figure out something, Kagome," he murmured, for her ears only. Then he released her and helped her to stand properly. She smoothed her clothes and walked inside the hut. Inuyasha stood for a moment, staring after her.

She was right. She needn't be here much longer. What if she went back…?

He shook his head and followed her inside. He didn't want to think about it. Not now, when they should all be celebrating.

The first thing he noticed was that Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were back…along with Kohaku. Kagome walked over to the boy and began to talk to him quietly.

"Kohaku…you remember everything now, right?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I remember the night my father died…how I slew them…" he said quietly.

Kagome looked sympathetic. "Kohaku…I'm sorry, but we need your jewel shard. If there's any sign you absolutely need it, we'll return it…but there's no guarantee that you'll live through it."

He nodded. "Sister explained it all to me already," he said. "If I die, I don't care. So long as Naraku's dead, I don't care. Although I have to say, I won't be sad if I'm still alive, either."

Everyone had to crack a grin at that, but then, the air grew thick with tension again. Kagome swallowed and reached behind Kohaku, reaching for the jewel shard she knew was in his shoulder blade. Slowly, oh so slowly, she withdrew it, watching Kohaku carefully. He tensed slightly, but relaxed as the small shard slipped free of his body. Everyone watched closely as Kagome drew the shard to her, completely withdrawn.

"Kohaku…?"

Kohaku straightened, looking as though a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. He stretched and cracked his neck.

"Wow, I feel great," he said in surprise. "I feel like hunting a demon right about now."

Everyone relaxed, and Sango, whose eyes had filled with tears, threw her arms around her little brother. He seemed surprised at first, but he tightened his arms around her nevertheless.

"C'mon, sis, I'm okay," he said, grinning at her. "You don't have to make a scene."

Kagome stood, looking happier than she had for a while now. Inuyasha stepped up behind her and, taking her by surprise, slipped his arm around her shoulder. He knew he was blushing, but still…seeing Sango reunited at last with her only surviving family member, it was a special moment. Kagome relaxed into him and smiled even more widely. For now, everything was right in the world.

Kagome felt that small stab of depression hit her again…

How long could this last?

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, the quality is crappy, I know. For some reason, I just can't hone in on my usual writing tonight. And the characters are acting nothing like they usually do… But still, I'm hoping this is going to turn out okay. I have it all planned out.

By the way, from now on, I will be inserting a little Japanese now and then. I will provide translations, so don't worry if you don't understand what's said.

I will try to get Chapter 2 up in the next few days…hopefully by Tuesday night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome sat outside later that afternoon, sitting on the roots of the Goshinboku. She was remembering the first time she had ever met Inuyasha…it felt so long ago…

_The Mudake Jōrō was chasing after her, demanding something called the Shikon no Tama. At the time, she had no idea what it was referring to, and all she knew was that it was after her, and her alone. In order to save the villagers, she ran from the village toward what Kaede had called the Forest of Inuyasha, the same forest she had ended up in earlier that day. Once in the forest, she headed to where, earlier that day, she had seen a boy with dog ears sealed to the Sacred Tree. She tripped after an attack from the Mudake Jōrō, sprawling face-first in the dirt before the tree. _

_"Hello, Kikyou. Playing with bugs now, are we?"_

_She glanced up, surprised. Did he just…talk? She pushed herself up until she was kneeling before the tree. _

_"So you're alive?" she asked breathlessly. _

_"Why's it taking you so long to kill it? Just do 'er like you did me," he had said scornfully. As he stared, his expression changed slightly._

_"You look pretty dumb there, Kikyou. The Kikyou I know wouldn't waste her time," he said, more spiteful than ever. _

_"That does it," she said, standing up. "Kikyou, Kikyou," she continued, gesturing wildly with her arms, "whoever she is, she'd NOT me because my name is--"_

_He glanced up, as though sensing something. "She's here," he interrupted._

_Out of nowhere, the Mudake Jōrō appeared and began attacking Kagome, who did her best for a few moments to fend of the attacks. She was picked up and thrown to the side, landing hard on the ground near the tree. Just as the demon reared back for another attack, she stopped and noticed spears and arrows puncturing her side. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the demon all noticed the villagers, doing their best to defeat the demon. _

_So I was saved…she had thought. _

_"You're pathetic, Kikyou," sneered Inuyasha. _

_"I'm not Kikyou!" she snapped, turning to look at him. "Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her! Whoever 'her' is." _

_"And I'm saying you gotta be her, cause if you're not, there's no way that you can smell so…" he paused, and his nose moved slightly as he sniffed the air around her. His eyes widened slightly as he realized, "You're not her." _

_"I know. My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" _

_He glanced to the side. "You're right, Kikyou was cuter. Much cuter."_

Kagome sighed and lowered her chin into the palm of her hand. Even then, when he believed her to have killed him, his first thoughts had still been for Kikyou. He had always thought of her…

She shook her head. She hadn't killed Kikyou yesterday, knowing that Inuyasha would've been beyond despair if she had. She felt so weak and pathetic, so cowardly, for allowing her only rival, who was a corpse anyway, to go free.

"Kagome?"

She jumped slightly and looked around nervously. Out of the shadows walked Inuyasha, his arms crossed and his expression drawn.

"What're you doing out here, alone especially? It's dangerous," he chided almost accusingly.

"I had my weapons," she said defensively, indicating her bow and arrows. "I could've managed if a demon had attacked me."

He walked over to her and sat beside her, his gaze softening. Her scent was changed again; she was apprehensive and sad.

"Are you still thinking about what you had said earlier?" he asked gently. She didn't say anything, which to him was a definite yes. He remained silent as well, unsure of what he should say. When Kagome got into these moods, it was hard to snap her out of them, because she so rarely got into them.

"Kagome, about yesterday…"

"I didn't kill her, if that's what you were wondering," she said rather coldly.

"Huh?"

"Huh, indeed. I mean Kikyou. She's still around."

"That's not what I was going to say!" he said rather loudly. She blinked and looked at him in surprise. He blushed slightly and lowered his gaze.

"I was going to say…don't be so careless next time. You were nearly killed yesterday. I'm not going to let the thing that happened with Mukotsu happen again. If she's going to hurt you, you _can_ finish her off, you know."

She stared at him and he scowled, looking agitated. "What? If you've got something to say, say it!"

She smiled slightly and looked away. Maybe he didn't mean it, but it was nice to hear him trying to comfort her.

"By the way, what was with the shoulder thing when Kohaku's shard came out?" she asked teasingly.

His face flushed deeper than his haorihakama and he looked off to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment (and failing miserably, by the way).

"If you didn't like it, you could've--"

"No, I didn't mind. I just found it odd that you'd do something like that, and in front of the others, too," she explained.

He didn't say anything. She laughed softly, then smiled and leaned against him, just as she had in the tree after the incident with the Oni a few weeks ago. After a moment, he relaxed and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into the nook of his shoulder, smiling a little himself and closing his eyes. She closed her eyes too, happy just to be with him.

_But I shouldn't,_ said that naggy little voice in her head. _I can't get any closer to him…it'll just make it that much harder when I have to say good-bye…_

She opened her eyes slightly, feeling a little sadder.

"Kagome, dammit, tell me what you're thinking about," he said suddenly, his eyes still closed.

She blinked. "What're you--"

"I can smell the sadness and fear pouring off you, Kagome, and I heard your breathing change," he interrupted. "Don't try to deny that. Tell me what's upsetting you so much. You're starting to…you're starting to worry me," he finished quietly, hesitantly.

She pulled away from him, and he immediately released her. She stood and stared off into the distance.

"Kagome?"

"Kouga's coming."

He jumped up, his hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga. Sure enough, he could smell the scent of a wolf. A couple seconds later, a small tornado appeared and stopped dead in front of Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, how's it going?" said Kouga smoothly, taking said girl's hands into his own. "That mutt hasn't endangered you again, has he?"

Inuyasha jumped and swiped at Kouga, making the youkai-ookami to release Kagome's hands, and he instantly blocked her from Kouga's path.

"Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?" snarled the hanyou.

"You were once, mutt," replied the demon. "I'm keeping a close eye on her from now on."

"Kouga?"

Both men looked around at Kagome. She was regarding the wolf demon closely.

"Kouga, can I talk to you?" she asked. Glancing at Inuyasha, she added pointedly, "_Alone?"_

"W-what is this?" stuttered Inuyasha furiously. The other two ignored him and walked away together, leaving Inuyasha to stand at the base of the Tree of Ages, trying to figure out just what in hell's name he had done to make her want to go with Kouga…Kouga, of all people! He growled deeply in his throat. Just what was she up to?

He leapt into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, landing quietly on one when he could clearly see both of them. He focused his keen hearing on them; now he could spy on them easily.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Kouga. "Are you ready to ditch that mutt at last?"

She sighed in exasperation and looked away. "Kouga…I thought you ought to know…Naraku's dead."

Whatever he had been expecting, it clearly wasn't that. The youkai widened his eyes in amazement. "Dead? But how?"

"We killed him." As proof, she showed him the almost complete Shikon no Tama. "We're collecting the rest…"

A look of realization dawned on Kouga's face, and he stared down at Kagome, who couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Kouga…but yours are the only two left, and as the guardian of the Jewel…"

"I understand," said Kouga, his voice cracking slightly. He looked down at his legs and stooped over, carefully digging the shards out of his legs. He straightened, gazing down at the shards in his hand. Then he closed his fist tightly around them and looked directly at Kagome.

"They're not for free, though."

Kagome and Inuyasha stiffened simultaneously, and Kagome looked rather uneasy.

"What do you want for them?" she asked hesitantly.

The wolf smiled rather thinly, his fangs protruding ominously.

"A kiss," he said happily.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ha ha! Plot twist! Okay well not really, but whatever. Okay I know this is up later than I promised, but I still got it up, right?

By the way, for those of you who left me reviews, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Oh yeah, Japanese vocab. Let's see…

Goshinboku: Sacred Tree/ Tree of Ages

Mudake Jōrō: Mistress Centipede (see episode 1)

Haorihakama: Japanese male formal attire; in this case, Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat

Youkai-ookami: wolf demon

Youkai: demon

Hanyou: half-demon

Shikon no Tama: Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls (yes I know most of you will know these last three, but just in case some people didn't, I included them anyway.)

Oh yeah and from the prologue…

Shichi'nintai: The Band of Seven


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT!" Inuyasha growled angrily. Luckily, he was far enough away that even Kouga's hearing couldn't catch his outburst. Kagome looked like she was about to have a similar reaction, but she refrained herself--barely.

"K-Kouga?"

"It's just a kiss, Kagome," smiled Kouga. "For the Jewel, that's pretty cheap. You should be glad I'm not telling you to marry me."

"Okay, that's where I draw the line," snarled Inuyasha, leaping from the tree and knocking Kouga over. The two ieinu youkai began wrestling on the ground, and Kagome watched with widened eyes. Then she noticed that when Inuyasha had jumped him, Kouga had dropped the jewel shards. She ran up to them and grabbed them before the two men had a chance to crush them. As she tried to move, Kouga lashed out in an attempt to swipe at Inuyasha, but missed and ended up getting Kagome.

They all froze, Inuyasha and Kouga both about to attack the other, and Kagome stared straight ahead, her eyes wide, blank, and staring. Then she fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"KAGOME!" yelled both demons at once. Inuyasha threw the wolf aside easily and rushed to Kagome's side. She lay in the ground, the five deep, long slashes in her back glowing with blood dully in the fading light. He picked her up and turned her over, shaking her gently. "Kagome? Kagome!"

Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, her stare was blank, as though she didn't know who he was. But then a flicker of recognition showed in her eyes, and she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," she murmured. "The jewel shards are safe."

"Goddamn it, Kagome, you think I'm worried about the damn shards?" he snapped, standing with her in his arms. "That's it, I'm never letting you near this damn wolf again." Without another word, he ran straight toward the village at top speed. Within seconds, he had reached Kaede's hut and burst inside. The others were sitting around on the floor, but when they saw Inuyasha carrying a limp, unconscious, bleeding Kagome in his arms, well, you can imagine their reactions.

"Inuyasha, what the hell happened!" yelled Sango, all composure gone.

"The mangy wolf, that's what," growled Inuyasha, laying Kagome down gently. "But we'll talk about that later. She needs help, fast."

Sango withdrew a spare kimono of hers and began tearing it into long strips. When she had finished, she shooed everyone else out of the hut so she could undress her friend and wrap the wounds. They walked outside, Miroku and Shippou questioning Inuyasha about what had happened. After he had explained everything, he jumped onto the roof of the hut, fidgeting nervously.

_This is all my fault,_ he thought. _If I hadn't attacked Kouga, this never would have happened…why can't I seem to protect her anymore? All that ever happens to her…she keeps getting hurt more and more. _

After about ten minutes, Sango came outside, and all the guys gathered around her, asking about Kagome. When Inuyasha appeared, she set her face in a grim expression.

"Inuyasha, I think she needs to go to her world," she said to him. "She's bleeding severely…she won't make it if she stays here."

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded, trying to fend off the tears he could feel stinging his eyes. He walked inside and nearly collapsed. All over the floor, Kagome's blood was pooling, spreading, even though the wound was wrapped tightly. He hardened himself once more, walking up to the teenage girl and picking her up. His face a mask of determination, he sped from the hut toward the Bone-eater's Well in the forest, going as fast as he could in order to prevent more blood loss. He jumped straight into the well, and when he knew he had arrived in Kagome's world, he leapt out, rushing into the house, bursting in. Kagome's mother ran in, and when she saw her daughter and Inuyasha, she dropped the soapy pot she had been carrying with a loud clatter.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" she asked fearfully.

"No time to explain. She needs to go to--whatever you people use instead of a herbalist," said Inuyasha hurriedly.

"Right, I'll call the paramedics," said Mrs. Higurashi, running for the phone. Inuyasha stood around impatiently, trying to keep his cool even as Kagome lay dying in his arms. Goddamn that wolf…he'd pay for this.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard sirens in the distance. Mrs. Higurashi ran into the entrance hall, pulling on a jacket.

"The paramedics will be here in a moment, Inuyasha," she said hurriedly. "If you could stay here until we know how she is…"

Inuyasha, though reluctantly, agreed to Mrs. Higurashi's request. When the paramedics arrived (of which Inuyasha had no clue what they did), all he did was gently kiss the young girl on the forehead as they strapped her down, then disappeared from sight before anyone noticed his ears. Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly offered for the hanyou to stay in her daughter's room until she returned for him. He agreed, and walked up to Kagome's bedroom, sitting down on her bed when he got there.

Goddamn it, why did this shit always have to happen? Maybe…maybe it would be best if…if she…

He shook his head. What was he thinking? If she stayed here, he wouldn't be able to protect her…

Not to mention he wouldn't feel any need to live anymore…

Inuyasha felt his eyes droop, and he leaned against the wall. So tired…he may as well rest until Mrs. Higurashi gave him the go-ahead to see her daughter.

With that, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy, restless, light sleep, into nightmares full of Kagome's death…

* * *

According to Kagome's alarm clock, it was ten-o'clock when Mrs. Higurashi walked into her daughter's bedroom to find Inuyasha sleeping fitfully on Kagome's bed. As soon as the door opened, though, Inuyasha woke up and sat up ramrod straight.

"How is she?"

"It's serious," answered the worried mother. "The doctor's aren't sure if she's going to make it…"

Inuyasha swallowed.

"You can come see her, if you want, but first we have to make it so you can go in public without anyone seeing your demon side," said Mrs. Higurashi matter-of-factly. "I bought you some clothes…I hope they're in the right size."

She handed him a bag and closed the door so he could change. Rather bemused, he changed into the black jeans and black T-shirt she had gotten him, then put on the black baseball hat she had put with the clothes. To his surprise, they fit rather well--not as comfortable as his haorihakama, of course, but still, pretty good for modern-day clothes.

As soon as he was ready, he walked out of the room and downstairs, where he was offered some food, which he politely declined; he didn't think he could stomach anything until he saw Kagome. Then he and Mrs. Higurashi left, walking the seven blocks to the general hospital.

When they got inside, they waited as Mrs. Higurashi talked to a bored-looking woman behind a desk. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose; the hospital was full of the stench of sick people. He noticed that people were giving him odd looks--after all, how often do you see a silver-haired, golden-eyed man dressed all in black in a hospital?--but then Mrs. Higurashi called him over and they took something Mrs. Higurashi identified as an "elevator" to a higher floor of the building. Following the directions of an official-looking man who met them at the elevator, they walked through the halls a bit before they stopped in front of a closed door. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and stepped aside, indicating that Inuyasha could go in and see her first. Swallowing once more, Inuyasha opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. His eyes fell on Kagome, and he had to choke back a gasp.

She was lying on the bed, her eyes shut, her face pale as death. Her arm was hooked up to some weird-looking machine with a bag full of clear liquid (an IV). And he could still smell the scent of blood on her…

Inuyasha walked silently to her side, bending over slightly to brush her bangs from her face. "Kagome?"

She didn't respond, and he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down beside her, clenching his hands tightly in his lap to prevent them from shaking. He remained sitting there, still as a statue.

He didn't like it here. This place had death written all over it. He wanted his Kagome out of here, now.

"C'mon, Kagome," he whispered. "Don't give in to this. They don't know you like I do. They don't know what you've been through." He turned back to her and stroked her hair again. "Don't you dare die on me."

As his hand made slight contact with her forehead, she stirred, and her eyes opened very slowly. Inuyasha stood, his eyes wide and hopeful. She looked at him, and a small smile lit up her face.

"Inu…yasha…" she murmured.

He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his. "I'm here, Kagome," he said quietly. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll be okay, don't worry." He knew he was rambling, but it was the only way to stave off the tears he knew were about to overwhelm him.

"I'm…not worried…Inuyasha," she panted out. "You're…nearby…that's all…I need…"

He forced a smile and nodded. "I won't let anything else happen to you," he whispered. "I promise."

She smiled again. "I know…" she said, then her eyes closed again. Within moments, she was asleep once more.

The door opened slowly, and Inuyasha released Kagome's hand quickly as Mrs. Higurashi walked in.

"How is she?"

"She's well enough to wake up and speak a little," said Inuyasha, trying to force the lump in his throat to go away. "But she went right back to sleep."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and seemed to relax slightly. "Then she has a chance," she said in relief. "It's probably due to all that fighting experience she has. You've made a fighter out of her, Inuyasha. I thank you."

Inuyasha nodded, even as the lump in his throat grew bigger. _I may have made her a fighter, but I'm the one that let this happen…_

"Mrs. Higurashi…if it's all right with you, I…can I stay with her until she gets out of here?" he asked almost shyly.

She looked a little surprised, but she smiled all the same. "Of course," she said. "I'm sure she'll be safe with you by her side. I need to get home to Souta and Grandpa…they may come by later."

The hanyou nodded, his gaze fixed to the face of the sleeping girl beside him. Mrs. Higurashi noticed this and began to leave the room.

"By the way, Inuyasha…you may want to take a shower. I don't know if you noticed, but Kagome's blood is all over you," she said gently.

Inuyasha blinked and stared down at himself. He didn't see any blood…but he could smell it in his hair. She was right. He hadn't noticed until she pointed it out, but he still had Kagome's blood on his hands and in his hair from running around with her. He nodded wordlessly, and watched as Kagome's mother left, closing the door behind her softly. As soon as he was sure no one was within earshot, he fell to his knees and began sobbing into the bed Kagome lay on motionlessly.

* * *

Author's note:

Translations:

ieinu youkai: canine demons


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome was in her Shinto hakama, walking along a quiet path in the forest near Kaede's village. Everything was silent, oddly so. The forest was rarely, if ever, this calm.

She felt something hanging around her neck and felt it. To her minor surprise, it was the Shikon no Tama, almost whole but with Kouga's shards still missing, which she realized were clenched tightly in her fist.

She came upon the clearing where the Bone-Eater's Well stood, and to her surprise she found…well, almost her mirror reflection, or as most people would say, her twin--Kikyou. She stopped dead, wondering whether she should approach her rival, or if she should just leave. Before she could do anything, though, Kikyou looked up and saw Kagome watching her.

"So you're still here," she said unfathomabley.

Kagome swallowed and nodded silently, cursing herself in her head. Why was it that she felt so intimidated by Kikyou? They were equals, both powerful archers and priestesses, both equally strong when it came to spiritual powers. And yet, she continued to clam up in her presence. How did Kikyou manage to do this to her?

Kikyou, meanwhile, stood from where she was sitting on the side of the well and approached the young woman.

"You realize what this all means, don't you, Kagome?"

She nodded again, somehow knowing what the miko meant. "I have to leave soon…" she said quietly.

Kikyou regarded her calculatingly. "And yet you still continue to make ties? If I can see you here, that means your heart still wishes to remain here."

Kagome couldn't meet her gaze, and Kikyou retained her unreadable expression.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?"

Kagome looked at her in surprise, then sighed and nodded. "You know how I feel about him, Kikyou…I don't even have to say it."

Kikyou nodded. "And it's not just him, is it? The others…you want to stay here with them, don't you?"

She nodded, and Kikyou turned away, gazing at the well. They both stood, looking like sisters, staring at the portal that divided Kagome's world from the Sengoku-jidai.

"Kikyou…what are you going to do?" asked Kagome hesitantly. "I mean, now that Naraku's dead and the Jewel is near to both completion and purification."

Kikyou didn't answer right away, just stood as though the other girl hadn't said a word. Then she sighed and turned to her.

"I plan on leaving," she said. "I'm done in this world. I…I've forgiven Inuyasha, and you've proven to be a strong, competent guardian of the Shikon no Tama…better than I was, or ever can be. When I fell in love with Inuyasha, it proved to be my weakness, whereas that same thing has become your strength. It gave you the courage and strength to awaken your miko powers, enabling you to purify the Jewel faster than any other could. You could have the Shikon no Tama purified within a few days of its completion, while it would have taken me most of my lifetime."

Kagome was speechless. What was there to say?

After a few moments, Kagome gathered the courage to ask the biggest question burning in her mind. "Kikyou…do you think you ever really fell in love with him?"

The miko, once again, didn't answer right away. When she did, her eyes betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. "Kagome…I don't know, and I doubt I'll ever find out. What I do know is that I don't love him anymore…I think I lost that feeling for him long ago, perhaps even when I returned to this world. I wish Urasue had left my grave alone…I said I hated Inuyasha for before, and I was until I found out what had happened. But what I was angriest about was that I was here, when I had had the chance to rest, to be at peace, something I never would have achieved had I lived."

Kagome smiled slightly. "You're really talkative today, Kikyou," she said softly. Both girls smiled similar, reminiscent smiles; Kagome had said the same thing when they had finally destroyed the miko eater.

"You should wake up now," said Kikyou suddenly. "Inuyasha's waiting for you."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"You're body's still in the hospital. You should go back."

It was then that Kagome realized that everything happening was a dream. Well…not so much a dream as an astral projection, but still. She closed her eyes…

…and then she opened them to find an unfamiliar room, with an IV in her arm and an oxygen mask strapped onto her face. She must've stopped breathing at one point.

She felt her bed move slightly, and she glanced down to see Inuyasha, clad in black, modern clothes, his head on his arms. He was fast asleep. Reaching up slowly, gingerly, she took off the oxygen mask and gazed at the hanyou. He looked so peaceful; his face didn't show any signs of the anger, fear, or contempt that usually was on his face. No, he looked calm and at peace. She smiled and tried to sit up; her gasp of pain woke Inuyasha instantly.

"Kagome?" he asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Her face screwed up in pain, she lowered herself back onto the bed. "Moved too quickly, I guess," she replied with a grimace.

He stood and walked until he stood by her shoulder, then stooped so that he was kneeling on the balls of his feet, his face right by hers.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

She grinned slightly. "I've been better," she joked easily. His face relaxed, and he smiled. If she was being so blasé about this, she'd be fine.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"I don't really remember much since I collapsed…all I remember was waking up once and talking to you just a little bit…so what happened?"

He explained everything, including what the doctor had said when he had visited this morning. According to him, if she woke in the next twenty-four hours, she'd live, but she'd have one hell of a scar. She laughed at the scar part.

"Man, it's a good thing I'm so used to fighting and wounds," she said. "I may not even be here to talk if I hadn't been."

"Your mom said the same thing," said Inuyasha, grinning. Inside, though, he was worried. He knew that she'd be alright, but until she was released from this place, he knew he'd be worried about her. And really, who could blame him?

"Inuyasha?"

He blinked; he hadn't realized he had fallen silent and hadn't registered anything she had said, if she had said anything.

"I think I'll go back for a while tonight," he said. "Kaede may have some kind of herb to heal your scar. I think she said she had something like that around the village."

Kagome nodded at him, then tensed up as a spasm of pain shot through her body. Inuyasha straightened, his fists clenched tightly, watching helplessly as she waited it out. When she finally relaxed, she looked considerably weaker. He frowned.

"Goddamn it, if I could, I'd go and kill that wolf for this," he growled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it, Inuyasha," she said.

His expression changed slightly…he looked forlorn and serious. He knelt beside her again and took her hand in his hesitantly.

"Kagome…I have to say…I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What? Why? You haven't done anything," she said, confused.

He shook his head. "It's all my fault this happened," he said, his ears drooping. (He had taken off the hat for a while; his head was beginning to feel really warm.) "If I hadn't followed you guys, or listened in, I never would have attacked Kouga, and you never would have been hurt this badly…"

She reached out and placed a finger on his lips, making him stop.

"Inuyasha, hush," she said quietly. "What happened isn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

His lip trembled, not visibly, but she could feel it against her finger. She stared at him and tried to sit up.

"Kagome, don't!" he said, reaching out to hold her up. "You're not healthy enough yet…"

She leaned against him, her face in the fiercest expression he had seen for a while. He raised his eyebrows--then widened his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing her close to her as she buried her face in his hair. He stilled and slowly returned the embrace, not holding her as tightly as he wished to for fear of re-opening her wounds.

"Stop punishing yourself for everything, Inuyasha," she murmured. "You're only one guy. You can't do everything."

"But I can protect you," he said quietly, starting to shake slightly. "I've been too sure of myself…I've been letting my guard down, and that's been the cause of what's been happening to you lately. I was always sure in my ability to protect you, to keep you from harm…but now that I can't even do that anymore…what can I do? What good am I anymore?"

Kagome widened her eyes as she realized the hanyou was crying. For the first time, he wasn't trying to deny his tears. He was shedding them freely, letting her see them for once. She knew he saw them as a sign of weakness…

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, his wet, golden eyes. Her heart broke, seeing her Inuyasha this way. He was sincerely scared, she knew he was afraid of losing her…of being rejected.

She didn't know what to do…

So she leaned forward and kissed him. A light, feathery kiss, but she still kissed him. He stilled completely, even stopped crying. He just knelt, stock-still, as the josei kissed his lips so lightly, so tenderly…

If she hadn't been so seriously wounded, he would've held her close and kissed her with all the ardor he could, would've tried to convey to her at least a little how he felt about her…

And then, much too soon, she pulled away. He sat, still as a statue, as she sunk back on her pillows weakly. He glanced down at her, still stunned.

"K-Kagome?"

"Stop…berating yourself…" she said, smiling at him as best she could. "What's happened…has happened. Don't…don't worry about it. You've always protected me, Inuyasha…since the beginning, you've…protected me…"

He watched as she fell asleep once more, having exhausted the rest of her energy by moving around. He couldn't move. Did this mean she still loved him, even after all this…? Even after letting her see him cry, letting her get hurt, after being unable to protect her…did she still love him?

He leaned over and gazed at her face, wondering just what she was dreaming. He leaned down and did what he had been unable to do moments before, and kissed her back.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Oh my god this chapter SUCKS! But I'm having a major writer's block right now…I had to write something, it's the only way I can get past them.

BTW thanks again for all the reviews, guys! They make me feel loved. LOL.

Okay here's more Japanese vocab:

Shinto hakama: The priestess uniform Kikyou wears constantly and what Kagome wears occasionally. If you don't know what it looks like, or you want to see it again, go to my profile and click on the link in it.

Shinto priestess/Japanese shrine maiden

Sengoku-jidai: Feudal Era (as referred to in the series)

Josei: Japanese schoolgirl

Oh, and in case you don't know what astral projection is, here's a brief explanation:

Astral projection is a controversial interpretation of out-of-body experiences (OOBEs) achieved either consciously or via lucid dreaming, deep meditation, or use of psychotropics.

Basically, it's when you're asleep, but your dreams are too vivid (and usually in color) to be real dreams, in which case people believe it to be when your soul, or as some people say, your _astral projection_, leaves your body and has its own adventure. Yes, I believe in things like this, and I thought it'd make a great scene for the story

All right now on to chapter 5! Hopefully it's better than this was…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Kagome was finally able to sit up without hurting herself, and Inuyasha and the Higurashis celebrated with Coke and take-out pizza. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on her bed, his arm wrapped gingerly around her waist, supporting her and blatantly staking his claim to her. To his immense relief, Kagome didn't seem to mind and her family was perfectly fine with it.

Halfway through the mini-party, there was a knock at the room door, and four people walked in--three girls and a boy. Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen, and he watched the people curiously. Weren't those girls the ones he had met a few months ago, Kagome's friends?

"Hey, Kagome!" said Eri. "Souta told us what room you were in, so we decided to come and visit." Her gaze strayed to the boy sitting beside Kagome and to where his arm currently was, and her eyes lit up, as did the other girls'. "Hi, Inuyasha! Didn't expect to see you here!"

The hanyou nodded an acknowledgement. Kagome smiled brightly at everyone. "Hi, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. Hi, Houjo!"

Houjo and Inuyasha were staring at each other, and Kagome blanched inwardly, remembering their last meeting. It had been at the cultural fair, during a play. Kagome and Houjo had had the lead parts, and at one point, they were to act as though they were in love with each other. Inuyasha had come crashing in, destroying the roof of the building and nearly ruining the play. He had challenged Houjo to a sword fight, Inuyasha believing the entire thing was real and Houjo thinking everything was just part of the play. Somehow, she had managed to improvise and turned the almost imminent death of Houjo into a huge grand finale that made the play the biggest success at the fair, but she knew that the two wouldn't forget each other easily.

"So you're name's Inuyasha," said Houjo carefully. Inuyasha nodded silently. "It's…nice to meet you," continued the senpai. "I'm Houjo."

Kagome relaxed slightly and was glad Inuyasha was wearing his hat. She knew he looked kind of like some kind of yankee, but at least they couldn't see his demon heritage.

Then she nearly threw up when Houjo said, "Could I talk to you for a bit?" to Inuyasha. His expression remained unreadable, but he let go of Kagome's waist and stood to follow the boy into the hallway. The girls immediately sat down at the foot of Kagome's bed and started talking with her, and though she acted as though nothing was going on, she watched the door carefully, wondering just what it was Houjo wanted to speak to Inuyasha about.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha as soon as the door closed. 

Houjo's voice trembled slightly as he asked, "Are you…are you going out with…with Kagome?"

The question surprised Inuyasha, although he didn't show it. His only sign of surprise was the perking up of his ears, but of course Houjo couldn't see that. "Why should you care?" he asked carefully.

Houjo lowered his gaze. "'Cause…I like her, but for a while…well, I've been getting the feeling that…that the feeling is unrequited, and…and her friends have mentioned you before, saying that you two are kind of going out…so I just wanted to know."

Inuyasha felt a little bad for the guy, but he didn't say anything. His gaze softened very slightly as he watched him.

"Listen, Houjo," he said, "I don't know how you know her or what you are to her…but the thing is, we're not exactly 'going out', but…but I know that she likes me, and I know that I…that I…I…" he swallowed hard and breathed in deeply, "I know that I love her, okay? I'm sorry, but…"

Houjo nodded. "I had a feeling. I suppose…I suppose it's okay. I mean, so long as she's happy…"

"Sorry, Houjo," said Inuyasha again. "Neither of us can help how we feel about her, but it's up to her who she likes." He turned away and opened the door. Behind him, Houjo nodded and followed the hanyou inside. The girls all looked around but said nothing. Kagome noted Houjo's depressed expression and thought she knew what had happened. She'd wait till later to ask Inuyasha.

* * *

"So what'd Houjo want?" Kagome asked casually later that night. They were watching TV together in her room; everyone else had long since gone home. Inuyasha sat beside her, staring at the TV, transfixed; a popular anime show, Fullmetal Alchemist, was on. 

Inuyasha didn't say a word until commercial. "He wanted to know if we were going out," he said, leaning back and propping his face onto his hand.

Kagome wasn't surprised; that had been what she was expecting.

"And what did you tell him?" she asked, as nonchalantly as she could manage.

Inuyasha's elbow slipped and he nearly fell on his face. Blushing furiously, he sat up and looked away. He couldn't tell her what he had really said--he was still shocked that he had been able to admit to anyone other than himself, much less a total stranger, that he loved her--but he could tell her part of the truth.

"I told him that we…that we are, in a sense," he said hurriedly and quietly. Kagome blinked, surprised that he would say something like that. Didn't he still love Kikyou?

At that moment, the show came back on, and Inuyasha was too mesmerized to say anything for the next fifteen minutes. Kagome smiled and leaned back. In the Sengoku-jidai, it was hard for them to get a private moment together. Usually they were interrupted by a demon, or by spying, nosy friends. (Not that she could say anything; dear Kami knew that she interfered in Sango's and Miroku's developing relationship a few times herself.) It was nice to be alone with him again.

_I told him we are in a sense. _

She glanced at the hanyou. In a sense? What did that mean? They either were or they weren't. And technically, they weren't. But if he said that, maybe he…?

Inuyasha suddenly realized that she was watching him, and he looked at her with a confused expression. "Kagome? What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing at all, Inuyasha," she said. "Just wondering when we'll be able to get out of here. I wanna leave now."

He turned his full gaze on her, paying absolutely no attention to the TV now. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I know. We both want to, but you are not going _anywhere_ until I'm sure that you're okay. Got that?"

Surprised at the intensity in his voice, she sat up slowly and stared at him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and looked away. "I've already told you, Kagome, I just don't want you to get hurt again," he said.

"Just cause you don't want me hurt doesn't mean you have to get overprotective of me," she said. "It's not like as soon as we walk out of here, some guy will shoot me, or an arrow will hit me as soon as we climb out of the well, or--"

Inuyasha threw a clawed hand over her mouth, stopping all further attempts at speech. She couldn't see his eyes; they were being shadowed by his bangs.

"Kagome, shut up!" he growled. "Don't ever say stuff like that to me again. Do you have any idea how worried I've been, what sort of shit's been running through my head since you ended up in here? Knowing it was my fault, knowing I shouldn't have done anything? Cause let me tell you, if you did, you wouldn't be spouting out the stuff you're saying right now. I swear to god, if you're hurt again, I'll just commit jisatsu then and there."

Her eyes widened. He felt that horrible about all this? His hand slipped slightly, and she saw the pain in his eyes as they came into the light once more.

_He really thinks this is all his fault,_ she thought in surprise. _But it isn't…how can he think that? _

"If you commit jisatsu, Inuyasha, then I'll commit atooishinjuu," she said fiercely. The words made him snap his head up, staring at her.

"Kagome…"

"Don't 'Kagome' me, Inuyasha!" she said. "I'm not going to let you go alone, to be alone for eternity. If you go alone, I swear to god I'll kill you. We go together or not at all."

He stared at her in amazement. He had always known that she had an inner strength, but this…this was purely his Kagome, his brave, determined, loyal Kagome. How on earth could a girl like her have ever even considered loving him?

He reached out to touch her--but then the moment was shattered as a doctor walked in, stopping dead when he saw the two staring at one another with an intensity that amazed him. He cleared his throat. "Ah, Ms. Higurashi…"

She and Inuyasha both relaxed and she fell back into her pillows. "Yes, Dr. Sato?"

"Um, the nurse has the release papers…when your mother comes in tomorrow, she may sign them and you're free to leave. If you just keep low on the action for a few days, you should heal just fine. Your wounds have healed shockingly well, considering how bad they were."

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a secret smile. They had been using an herbal concoction Kaede had whipped up for her, and it was aiding her recovery wonderfully.

"So if you agree to lay low for a few days, then I think you're good to go."

"Thanks, Dr. Sato," she said, smiling happily. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, the two of them sat and stared at one another for a moment, then they simultaneously burst out laughing. Inuyasha drew her into a tight embrace, glad that she was getting well so quickly. She held him just as closely, smiling. At last, she could get out of here!

"Now, remember, Kagome. Not too much action for the next few days," said Inuyasha teasingly as they pulled apart.

She smirked. After all, when half of your life is in the Sengoku-jidai, what _was_ too much action?

* * *

Author's Note: 

I realized why I was having a writer's block. I've spent too much time in hospitals; they bum me out. So it was hard to write a hospital scene, which is why this chapter is a little shorter than usual. My first reaction when I realized this? Probably what you people wanted me to do anyway: "Get Kagome out of the hospital, FAST!"

As always, thanks for the reviews, guys! There should be a plaque for review-leavers. They're awesome!

: D

Ok, Japanese vocab:

Senpai: upperclassmen; older student

Yankee: usually means "American", but in the case of the Japanese, a yankee is a gangster.

Kami: God

Jisatsu: suicide

Atooishinjuu: suicide immediately after the death of one's spouse or lover; following one's lover into death


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kagome!"

As Kagome stepped through the door to the hut, a certain kitsune demon leapt from the floor into her arms.

"Hi Shippou!" said Kagome happily. Shippou held on tightly and cried into her.

"I was so worried about you!" he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Sango, who had stood as soon as Shippou had shouted Kagome's name, smiled and walked over, hugging her friend. "How're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just fine, Sango, thanks," replied Kagome. Miroku smiled at her as he stood as well.

"It's good to see you're well again, Kagome," he said. "It was really quiet without you, or Inuyasha, for that matter."

Inuyasha, who stood in the doorway behind Kagome (happy to be dressed in his haorihakama again), scowled good-naturedly at the monk.

"Kagome?"

She glanced over at Sango. "Yeah?"

"Kouga's waiting to talk to you," she said hesitantly. "He's been nearby since the incident, and when we asked him, he said he was waiting to see you when you came back."

Inuyasha straightened, and Kagome looked surprised. She nodded, and Shippou jumped from her arms. As she headed out, Inuyasha followed not too far behind. When she asked, he just said, "I want to discuss a few things with that mangy wolf." She smiled at him and walked toward the river, intending to cross the bridge, when out of nowhere Kouga appeared. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Kagome?"

She nodded, placing a hand over her pounding heart as though it would slow down to its usual rate. The wolf looked depressed beyond belief. Usually he was over-confident and cocky, saying what he wanted, when he wanted. But today…

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said, unable to meet her gaze. "I never meant to hurt you…"

She nodded. "I know, Kouga," she said. "What's done is done. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

As he nodded, Inuyasha spoke up. "Kouga, I want to talk to you," he said. For once, the youkai didn't have a snappy retort, and Kagome watched in surprise as the two men walked away together.

* * *

"Inuyasha, if you're going to yell at me, please don't, I've been pissed at myself and I don't need to hear you go on about it," said Kouga almost pleadingly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kouga, I know you fucked up, and you can sure as hell bet I'm pissed beyond belief at you, but I ain't gonna yell. I know how you feel…I've been beating myself up about the whole incident, too. We were both at fault, and we both know it."

Kouga shook his head and lowered his face into his hands. "I never should have said that to her," he whispered. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten into that fight, and she never would have been hurt…I knew I would've given her the shards anyway…I didn't have to provoke you two…"

Inuyasha scowled and punched Kouga so abruptly he lost his breath and flew backward. He tried to stand, grunting, as Inuyasha walked toward him.

"Goddamn it, Kouga, would you stop?" snarled Inuyasha. "Are you a man or aren't you? You made one stupid mistake, and you realize it. And while it nearly did cost the life of the woman we both care about, she's better now. She's forgiven both of us, so stop acting like a wolf that's lost its prey!"

Kouga stared at Inuyasha, no contempt or malice in his expression. "Inuyasha…?"

"You're moping around, acting like a little kid! God, just grow up! Kagome's right, just forget what happened and be more careful next time. God knows I wanna beat the shit out of you for all the hell you put her through--"

Kouga winced.

"--but I ain't going to. I'm just relieved she's alright."

"You're…not gonna hurt me about this?" Kouga asked, astonished.

The hanyou glared at him, then looked away. "Sometimes it hurts more not to," he said quietly.

Kouga stood and watched the hanyou carefully. Just what had happened in Kagome's world, anyway?

"Inuyasha?"

He glanced at Kouga, his expression guarded.

"I think I'm going to stop trying to get Kagome to love me," he said quietly.

At this, Inuyasha's jaw nearly dropped. After all this time, he was just going to give up?

"I still love her, but after this, I don't think I could stand it if she did fall in love with me. And besides…this is one thing you always were going to beat me at. I know she loves you, and I know you love her. I don't have a chance. But I do have a fiancée anyway, so at least my pack won't go extinct."

Inuyasha nodded as he remembered Ayame, the female wolf demon they had met a few times.

"Just…make sure you treat her right, okay, mutt?" said Kouga, suddenly getting some of his spunk back.

Inuyasha grinned at him. "That's the spirit, you mangy wolf," he said. They both laughed as Kouga jumped up and began to run. They waved to each other once, and Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut. Maybe now, even after everything that had happened, the two rivals could be friends.

* * *

That night, Kagome dressed in her Shinto hakama. She had decided that she would fuse together the last of the Shikon no Tama, and Kaede had said it would be best for her to awaken her spiritual powers as much as possible. Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing; only Kaede, Sango and Miroku knew. Before she left, Miroku said a small spell to purify Kagome as much as he could, and Kaede and Sango threw some spiritual powder on her. Then, without a word, she turned toward the forest.

She walked to it, planning the whole process in her head. This would take immense spiritual energy, for the jewel would not want to be reunited at first. She'd have to pray even harder than she and Kikyou had when they faced the miko destroyer that one time.

With each step, Kagome could feel her powers awakening, and her aura grew stronger. By the time she reached the Goshinboku, her aura was moving around her, dancing around her. Looking up at the tree, and at the full moon that was rising above her head, she knelt down, placed the Shikon no Tama pieces in her hands, bowed her head, and began to pray.

She could feel its immediate resistance, and its power crackled and stung her hands like tiny whips of lightning. She concentrated harder, praying for the jewel to fuse, to become whole once more.

Still it refused, and Kagome could almost _feel_ the inner war going on inside the jewel, just as Sango had described to them so long ago in the cave of Midoriko. She could feel Midoriko relying on the powers Kagome was trying to send her, but the demon was fighting back hard. Kagome felt doubt growing in her heart…what if she couldn't do it?

_No,_ she thought, concentrating even harder. She couldn't think of failure. She had to believe that she and Midoriko could defeat the youkai together. She couldn't afford doubt now.

* * *

Inuyasha watched from behind a nearby tree as a blue light engulfed Kagome, surrounding her, dancing around her and blowing around her as though the strongest of gales were attacking her. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. This was a fight for the spiritual, for the holy powers of a miko.

Behind him, he heard the bushes rustling, and without a word, Kikyou walked right by the hanyou. His eyes widened as he watched the dead miko approach Kagome.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Kagome felt her strength waning, but held on anyway. She couldn't lose…the world wouldn't be able to afford it…

She felt a cold pair of hands cover hers, and she looked up in surprise to see Kikyou kneeling beside her. The two priestesses exchanged a brief look, then nodded simultaneously and closed their eyes. Kagome could feel Kikyou's energy combining with hers, and their auras became a swirling fire of purple and blue. Together they sent their powers through to the shards, and Kagome felt them begin to fuse together. She looked at Kikyou…then gasped. The woman was beginning to disintegrate. Her earthen body was beginning to crumble as she offered the more powerful of the two of them all of her powers.

"Kikyou!"

"Kagome, I already told you…I was planning to leave anyway. If I leave in this manner, my task will be finished. I can move on, at last. Take my power, Kagome…it's the most I have to offer."

"But--"

"This is no time for hesitations!" she said. "Take my powers, and fuse the Jewel together once more. You cannot save me now, my friend. No one can. Please, make use of me, and finish for me what I could not."

Kagome swallowed, blinking back tears, and nodded. She closed her eyes once more and focused on Kikyou's powers, absorbing them and mixing it in with her own. She knew that this was inevitable, but still…even though they had been rivals, they had also been, in a sense, friends. Kagome had always looked up to Kikyou, using her as an example, even when she was jealous of the love and attention Inuyasha usually bestowed upon her.

But Kikyou was right. She didn't belong in this world, and Kagome needed her powers. She frowned in intense concentration and finally got her powers to mix properly with her, finally stripping the last of Kikyou's powers from her. She felt the hands around hers fall as though they were ashes, but she didn't let that distract her. Her aura grew bigger, mixing until her aura became a light indigo. She cried out with the power overload, screaming up to the heavens in pain. She couldn't do this alone, she just couldn't…

She felt a hand grip her shoulder lightly. Surprised, she looked up and saw Inuyasha kneeling beside her, his expression serious. He glanced at her and smiled slightly, then pulled her closer to him, helping her support the load of the power. She smiled gratefully and focused one more time.

She could see the battle clearly; Midoriko was growing stronger once more, shedding the weakness she had carried once, and blossoming into the same powerful woman she had once been. Her powers began to overpower the demon at last, allowing her to escape from the jaws of the demon, attacking it with every ounce of strength that she had. In her hands, Kagome felt the jewel become whole as the tables turned for the raging war within it, and Kagome felt her power draining from her. Midoriko appeared in her mind.

"Kagome, I thank you and Kikyou for the strength you two have given me. It is a short matter of time now before I can at least defeat the demon. At long last, the war shall be won, and the jewel purified.

"I warn you now; I shall borrow your powers until the end of the battle. You shall be without your spiritual powers for the next few days, and may experience fatigue unrelated to what you are doing. I apologize, but without your powers, I will not be able to defeat the demon. Do you accept this?"

Kagome murmured, "Midoriko, if it is for the purification of the jewel, than yes, I accept."

Inuyasha glanced down at her. She looked a million miles away, and he had heard her whispered words. What was going on? And wasn't Midoriko the name of that priestess who had forged the Shikon no Tama in the first place?

In her mind, Midoriko thanked the young miko once more and vanished. Kagome's powers vanished, and her aura died down. Inuyasha watched her as lines of exhaustion spread over her face, and she fell back against him. He held her up in his arms, watching her nervously. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thanks…for the help…Inuyasha…" she said.

He nodded. She turned her head slightly and glimpsed a pile of ashes on the ground. Her eyes widened, and she sat up slowly, reaching out to touch them. Inuyasha watched, his expression unreadable. She stared at the ashes, trembling slightly. She scooped some of the ashes into her hands and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…" she said tearfully.

He didn't say anything, just stared at the ashes with an unfathomable look on his face. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright, Kagome," he said. "I've known for a while that she'd be leaving anyway…and besides…it doesn't hurt that much. I don't love her anymore. I doubt I ever really did…I was just glad somebody finally accepted me, I guess."

She watched him, wondering if he was putting on an act or if he was being serious. His next words convinced her that he was telling the truth, though.

"Then you came along, Kagome. You didn't question me because you were disgusted with me, you were just curious because you wanted to be friends. Thanks to you, I've learned to trust people…" He looked straight at her. "You're always thanking me for things, Kagome. But I owe you more than I could ever say. I have a reason to get up every day now, a reason to be happy with who and what I am now. I never had that before."

She blinked. What was he…?

"I know you're wondering why I'm talking to you like this," he said softly. "I guess it's cause I realized a few days ago…I could lose you at anytime. Maybe I could lose you while we're arguing, not speaking to one another, and we'd never have the chance to make up or anything. I don't wanna lose you, Kagome…but if I do…"

"Shh," she said, leaning forward and placing a finger on his lips, just as she had the night before. "Enough, Inuyasha. Don't be afraid of losing me. I'll try not to go anywhere." She smiled, and he did too a little.

"C'mon," he said, helping her up. "Let's get back."

She nodded and allowed him to support her on the way back. When she got to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha immediately demanded that she sleep, in order to regain her strength.

When she slept, her dreams were full of visions of her own death, becoming ashes like Kikyou herself had become, and Inuyasha, sobbing over her body, repeating three words over and over again.

"I love you."

* * *

Author's note:

Okay yes I will probably have a note after every chapter now, so get used to them. Bwahahaha!

As you can see, I am over my writer's block! Hooray! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for killing off Kikyou…I never did like her much, but when I thought about it, she probably does feel what I put down here. So whatever.

Japanese vocab:

Kitsune: fox


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome woke the next morning to find the hut empty. Outside she could hear voices, not all of them familiar.

"Please, sir, we need to see the priestess Kagome," said the voice of a young man.

"She's recovering inside," said Inuyasha's voice. "Until she's better, no one's going to see her."

Kagome frowned as she stood up, shaking her head at Inuyasha's rudeness. Under her breath, she uttered the word "sit." She heard him crash to the ground outside and grinned. Then she walked outside. Inuyasha was half-buried in the ground, and some villagers were staring at him with widened eyes.

"Priestess?" asked a young boy.

Kagome realized then that it was easy to see what she was; she was still in her Shinto hakama. She smiled softly and looked at the villagers. "What is it?" she asked them at large.

"Priestess, there is a demon possessing my daughter," said a young woman. "Please, won't you save her?"

Kagome stared, then noticed something smooth in her hand. She glanced down to see the Shikon no Tama, glinting innocently in the sun. She frowned slightly, remembering Midoriko's warning.

"I don't know how much I can do for her," she said. "Kaede may be of more help."

"Please, Miss Kagome," begged the woman. "Kaede is nowhere to be found right now, and we are desperate. Please, please try!"

Inuyasha watched from where he sat on the ground. If he knew Kagome, she'd give in, whether or not she could help the girl. And sure enough, after a moment, she nodded. Inuyasha stood with a sigh. Kagome glanced at him.

"I'm going with you, Kagome," he said quietly. "In this state, you may need help."

She nodded and asked the woman to lead her to the girl. As they walked down the path in the village, Inuyasha asked, "Are you sure you can do this? Without your powers…"

Kagome blinked. "How did you--?"

He snorted. "You kept saying things in your sleep, Kagome. I'm not deaf, you know. And I sure as hell ain't stupid, either."

Kagome decided not to say anything to him about that.

"I know she's using your powers, Kagome," he said. "Until that Jewel is purified, you're not going to be able to use them, are you?"

She shook her head, and he scowled. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so grumpy all of a sudden. She supposed it was a relief, though; having a sensitive, caring Inuyasha had been the oddest experience she had had in a while.

Not that she was complaining, as she remembered how glad she had been when he had opened up to her, or how happy she was when he had held her all those times…but still, he hadn't been himself for the last few days. It was a relief to have the old Inuyasha back.

Their guide stopped in front of a house, and Kagome walked inside, Inuyasha following closely. The house was dark, and on a small futon, a little girl no older than eight lay, unmoving. She looked as though she was asleep, but Kagome, despite not having most of her powers, could sense the demonic aura emanating from her. She held out her arm, stopping Inuyasha.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Can't you sense it?" she asked softly. He looked puzzled and shook his head. He couldn't sense things like she and Miroku could. He relied on his demonic senses most of the time. Kagome indicated he stay where he was, and slowly approached the girl. After a few steps, the girl suddenly opened her eyes and leapt up, but her eyes were wide, empty, devoid of either pupil or emotion. Inuyasha was reminded of the time when they fought against Yura and she had used her hair to control the bodies of the villagers.

Kagome stepped back a couple steps, her face screwed up into a look of intense concentration. She had to get rid of the demon without hurting the girl. How on earth did Miroku do it?

She blinked. Miroku! Of course! He used those seals when it came to dealing with possessed humans. She reached into her top and drew out a couple of seals the monk had given her last night, in case a demon had attacked while she was without her weapons.

"Youkai nurikomeru!" she cried, focusing on the paper. She threw it the way Miroku usually did, and to her surprise, it landed right on target and stuck to the girl's forehead. To her even greater surprise, it turned out that her powers weren't totally gone--she still had enough to use the seals effectively. The girl reared back, letting out an inhumane wail, and she fell back. From her body came a ghostly blue light, and a demon flew out of the girl, yelling horribly. It circled in the air once, then noticed Kagome and sped toward her. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and stepped in front of her.

"Sankon Tessou!" he yelled, swiping at the demon. It shrieked one last time, then fell apart and vanished. Inuyasha grinned triumphantly, and Kagome approached the girl. She picked her up gently and shook her. The girl opened her eyes slowly, then saw Kagome.

"Lady Kagome?" she asked softly.

Kagome smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The girl nodded, and Kagome helped her to stand up. She hopped around a couple times and grinned widely. "I feel great! Thank you, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome nodded, and the three of them walked outside together. The girl's mother scooped up the girl in her arms and thanked Kagome over and over. Kagome nodded and motioned to Inuyasha, and together they began to walk back to Kaede's.

"It feels so odd," said Kagome. "I don't think anyone's called me 'Lady Kagome' since I first came here."

"You've barely been here since the day you shattered the Jewel," Inuyasha reminded her. "And when we do come here, it's usually while you're in your own time. To them, you're a priestess, and they've always called you Lady Kagome."

Kagome stared at the ground. Maybe, if she stayed here…

No, she told herself firmly. She had to go home. After the Jewel was purified, there'd be no need to stay. And besides, it'd be easier to keep safe if she kept it in her world, where there were no more demons.

Or at least, she hoped there weren't anymore, and she shuddered slightly as she remembered the Nikuzuki no Men and the Tatarimokke.

She sighed heavily, and Inuyasha glanced at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," was her quick reply, smiling at him. "Race you back to the hut?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome, you know you'd lose that. Why bother challenging me to a _race_?"

In reply, she immediately ran off, catching him by surprise.

"Hey, no fair!"

She looked back and laughed. "If you're so sure of yourself, you should be able to beat me, fair or not!"

Inuyasha frowned and jumped from where he was, landing right in front of the young girl. She stopped just before she crashed into him, and he steadied her.

"Kagome, you're real bad at hiding your feelings, especially from me," he said. "Tell me what's wrong. I hate it when you try to keep secrets from me."

She sighed. He was so goddamn persistent. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, just for once, let me keep my thoughts to myself," she said. "Is that too much to ask?"

He reared back as though she had slapped him. "What the--I was just worried, okay? Ya don't have to get mad!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't any of your business in the first place!" she snapped.

He scowled. "Fine," he said angrily. "Have it your way. See if I ever worry about you again!" He turned and jumped, heading for the forest. She watched him go and sighed. Maybe she overdid it. Just because she was feeling like shit didn't mean she had to take it out on him.

She gazed up at the sky, the wind blowing her hair on her face and across her throat, the perfect image of the lonely soul. She sighed, remembering Kikyou, how they had never fought when she was alive until the very end, how they had always been keeping an eye out for the other, always able to sense when the other was near. She knew Inuyasha had said he hadn't really loved her, and Kikyou had admitted to the same, but still…it hurt that she and the hanyou couldn't get along like that.

Maybe Souta and Inuyasha had been right that one time, when they had both said that she overreacted and bit people's heads off at the tiniest things sometimes.

Yet the knowledge that in a few days, she'd have to say goodbye to them forever…

She wasn't ready. There were still so many things she wanted to do with them all. She wanted to watch Shippou grow older, wanted to learn secrets of the youkai taijiya from Sango, wanted Miroku to teach her to use his sacred sutras…

And she wanted to stay with Inuyasha. Plain and simple, she wanted to live forever with the hanyou she had long since fallen in love with. She had grown too used to his presence, his teasing, his protection, his friendship. She hadn't even realized until she had met him just how molded her days were, how boring and monotonous they were. Now…now she couldn't even imagine being happy with her old life. She couldn't imagine going back to it without picturing herself miserable and heartbroken.

_Stop it,_ she told herself firmly. She was acting like a selfish kid or something. Her family in her world needed her, and they belonged here. She couldn't allow her feelings to get in her way. She had done that too many times before.

She swallowed back her tears, standing up from where she had been kneeling on the ground. She would have to be brave. She'd have to be the priestess Midoriko was expecting her to be, and ignore her feelings for now. They may have been what saved her and had given her such strength for her spiritual powers…but she didn't have her powers anymore. This wasn't about the strength of her spiritual powers.

This was about the strength of her spirit.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes this chapter is really short. I'm mad at my dad right now and it's affecting my writing. Plus I got no sleep last night and I have school tomorrow. Goddamn it I hate my life.

I think there'll be about 3 or 4 more chapters…I'm getting through this a lot faster than I thought I'd be.

Again, thanks for the reviews!

Japanese vocab:

Futon: Japanese-style bed

Youkai nurikomeru: demon-sealing spell

Sankon Tessou: literally, Iron-Shattering Claws: AKA Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Nikuzuki no Men: Flesh-eating Mask; see episode 11

Tatarimokke: This is a demon born from the souls of dead children, which plays with the souls of recently deceased children on their way to heaven. If a child's soul becomes evil due to anger or regret, it will begin to open its eyes as the evil becomes stronger. Though the demon is generally gentle, if the child becomes a completely vengeful spirit, the demon completely opens its eyes, and drags the child's soul to Hell. See episode 12.

Youkai taijiya: demon slayers


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Three days later. I decided not to bore you with what happened in those three days._

_Kagome is, once again, bedridden. No, she's not dying again, or injured. She sure feels like shit, though…_

Sango knelt beside an unconscious, sweating, panting Kagome. She lay in her futon, resting uneasily. Clutched tightly in her hand was a glowing Shikon no Tama, which she held closely to her chest. Sango watched her friend in concern, occasionally taking the cloth from Kagome's forehead and re-wetting it for her.

Inuyasha sat in a nearby corner, watching Kagome nervously and impatiently, his twitching, restless ears the only sign of his agitation.

Miroku, Shippou and Kaede sat in the middle of the room, watching Kagome in eerie silence. The whole hut was tense, silent, and solemn.

Kagome tensed suddenly, arching her back and whimpering as a spasm of pain passed through her body. The others half stood, their senses on high alert, but after a second or two she relaxed again, sinking her head back into the pillow and turning it slightly. Inuyasha's ears perked as she murmured his name, too quietly for anyone else to hear her.

"How long will this last, Kaede?" asked Shippou, breaking the long-held silence. Everyone looked at her, but she shook her head almost wearily.

"I know not," she said. "'Tis hard to say. It depends on the strength of Kagome's spirit, and Midoriko's needs."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning it could be anywhere from two more hours to two more days," summed up Miroku. Kaede nodded in confirmation.

Inuyasha swallowed. If she stayed like this too much longer…

"I just don't understand why Midoriko would need Kagome's powers," continued the kitsune youkai worriedly. "It doesn't make sense."

"Midoriko didn't have the strength to win the fight alone, Shippou," said Sango quietly. "That's why she sealed herself and the demon in the jewel in the first place. It would make sense that she sought the help of another miko, if not as strong, then at least close to her strength, or even stronger. But in the case of someone like Kagome, there is no way she would be able to lend her powers to a jewel. Usually, it's the demons within the jewel possessing whoever owns it. But Kagome, being pure of heart, has awakened Midoriko once more. Midoriko then possesses the miko and borrows her strength and energy, ultimately gaining the power she needs to defeat the demon once and for all, purifying the jewel at last."

Miroku looked quizzically at the jewel clasped so tightly in Kagome's hand. "I wonder what will happen to it when it is purified," he mused aloud.

"I don't care what happens to it," said Inuyasha suddenly. "So long as Kagome doesn't die in this attempt…I mean, who's to say whether Kagome is or isn't strong enough? You say it depends on her spirit's strength, Kaede. What will happen if her spirit _isn't_ strong enough?"

She sighed heavily. "There will be one of three outcomes if she cannot purify the jewel," she said. "First, and most likely, the jewel will remain as it is, and so will Kagome."

Inuyasha exhaled, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"Second, she may be forced to endure darkness when the demon finds her weakness and may, in fact, be possessed by it. Or she may be so wrapped in the darkness that the demon won't even need to possess her, and in that case, what she may do on her own could possibly be even worse than what a demon could force her to do."

The others had a sudden flashback of when Akago had nearly possessed Kagome and shared a collective shudder.

"Third…there is the possibility that she will die."

Sango and Shippou leapt from their spots on the floor, crying "No!" simultaneously. Inuyasha's face hardened, trying to mask his emotions at the words. Only Miroku looked unsurprised by the news, though that did nothing to stop his expression turning even grimmer.

The monk glanced down at Kagome. "She knew," he said abruptly.

The others turned to look at him. "What are you talking about, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha sharply.

"Kagome knew that she may die while attempting to purify the jewel," he answered. "Midoriko gave her the warning and the choice. She may not have said the words, but I know Kagome understood the meaning. And she accepted. She's prepared to die, if only the jewel will be purified."

Inuyasha glared at the girl, his face like a thundercloud. "Dammit, why the hell does she have to be so selfless?" he asked no one in particular. "Always trying to do what's right...why can't she ever think about herself once in a while?"

Sango turned away from the distraught hanyou. She knew that Kagome's wish was not only to purify the jewel, but also to make it usable to Inuyasha, to help him achieve the full demon form he had been yearning for all these years. Did he realize she was sacrificing her life for him?

Inuyasha stood suddenly and grabbed the Tessaiga, walking out of the house without another word. The others looked at one another; they knew that watching Kagome's pain was too much for him to stand.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga at a tree, chopping it clean down.

"Why the hell is it always Kagome? Why is she always the one who has to do this stupid shit!" he yelled angrily, swinging the sword at another tree. After it fell, he swung the sword around again, but swung it off course when he saw Miroku standing there. He staggered and nearly fell over.

"Miroku, you ass! What the hell?" he said, more out of relief and anger than anything else.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" said Miroku, his tone slightly harsh. "Don't you think you should be back at the hut, watching over Kagome?"

"And why should I?" spat Inuyasha. "I know she's going to be okay."

"Nonetheless, you're worried about her. We all know how you feel about her, Inuyasha, we understand."

"Who says I feel anything for her?" snarled Inuyasha. He winced as he realized what he had just said. Miroku just stared at him, his expression completely neutral. Inuyasha sighed and flicked his wrist with the Tessaiga, allowing it to shrink again, and he slid it into the sheath. Then he sighed and collapsed onto a nearby rock, running his hands over his face and hiding his eyes from Miroku's sight.

"Inuyasha?"

"Miroku, I can't take this anymore," groaned Inuyasha. "If anyone deserves a break, she does. But all this shit keeps happening to her. I promised her that I'd protect her, but so far she's been through just as much as before, if not more."

Miroku sat down next to him, but apparently he didn't take any notice.

"I don't know anymore, Miroku. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Protect her!" he snapped, not even bothering to raise his head. "She could be dying in there, and I can't do anything about it."

Miroku was shocked at the pain and fear he could hear so clearly in his voice. This was not good. If Inuyasha was feeling shitty enough that he didn't even try to disguise the emotions he was feeling…

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Would I be so upset over this if I didn't?" croaked Inuyasha. Then he suddenly straightened as he realized just what he had just said, and whom to.

"Inuyasha…she's admitted to you that she loves you. Hell, before she even told you, you knew she loved you. Isn't it about time you did the same for her?"

* * *

It was dark. The silence echoed all around, through the cold shadows. This place was almost nothing, and nowhere.

Yet it had to be somewhere, thought Kagome, sitting up. Otherwise she wouldn't be here.

She couldn't remember much. The last thing she remembered perfectly was her argument with Inuyasha the day she had exorcised the demon from the little girl. Everything after that was fuzzy, incomprehensible.

"Kagome?"

She turned and felt a wave of relief wash over her. It was Midoriko.

"Lady Midoriko," said Kagome, sighing with relief. "Thank goodness. Where are we?"

The priestess looked at Kagome almost sympathetically. Yet something seemed…different…about the powerful miko. Maybe it was that odd glint in her eyes…

"Kagome, do you remember what happened to you before you collapsed?" asked Midoriko.

Kagome strained her memory, but couldn't recall anything, and she shook her head. Midoriko held out her hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Kagome took it. She stood, and the two of them began to walk together.

"I feel you have the right to know," said the priestess, sweeping her arm in front of them. At once, the shadowy darkness melted away, replaced almost immediately by the forest of the Goshinboku. Kagome blinked with surprise as she saw herself standing at the Goshinboku, running her hands over it. It was the oddest experience she had ever had, watching herself while standing a good ten feet away.

"Kagome?"

Both Kagomes looked around at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He walked out from behind the trees across the clearing.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" exclaimed the Kagome at the Goshinboku happily.

"Kagome, there's something I have to tell you," said the hanyou. The Kagome at the tree stilled, as though sensing bad news. The Kagome watching the whole thing felt a chill run though her blood as well.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know I told you that I don't love Kikyou anymore, but now that she's gone, I realize that I do. And I realized that I don't love you as I thought I had. As a matter of fact, it's you who's the one I never truly loved."

Both Kagomes gasped, staggered. The Kagome watching felt light-headed, as though she was going to faint. This couldn't be happening…no…

"There's no place for you here in this time anymore, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I think it's about time you returned to your own time--for good."

Tears blurred Kagome's vision as she watched herself collapse, as Inuyasha watched her crumple to the ground and walk away without another word. The scene faded, and Kagome gave in to the jelly-like state of her legs and sank down to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

And the demon sneered down at the heart-broken miko, satisfied that the real Midoriko would never find the strength she needed from this girl ever again.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes with a distressed cry. She breathed heavily for a moment, allowing herself to focus on the world around her. Sango and Shippou were above her, fear in their eyes. She stilled and breathed normally, then looked around. Miroku wasn't here…and neither was Inuyasha.

Kagome's stomach lurched as she remembered what she had seen. Was it true? Is that what had really happened?

"Kagome! Are you alright!" asked Sango. Kagome felt awful; Sango and Shippou were obviously sincerely concerned for her.

She pushed herself up and forced herself to stand and start gathering her things. Sango stood as well and placed her hand on Kagome's arm.

"What're you doing?" she asked. Kagome stilled and looked at the older girl. Sango had always been like an older sister to her…

"It's time, Sango," said Kagome said miserably. "It's time for me to return home…for good."

Sango and Shippou jumped as though burned and stared at her.

"B-but, Kagome…why?"

"Ask Inuyasha," she answered bitterly. "He wants me to go."

Sango shook her head. "That's impossible," she said slowly, her voice cracking. "Kagome, the guy loves you. And you love him. And we all want you to stay. And--"

"Inuyasha doesn't love me," she said coldly. "He never did. He told me that, too." She slung her backpack across her back and hugged both her friends tightly. "I wish I could stay, my friends…but I should go…"

"Promise you'll at least visit," pleaded both friends simultaneously.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I will. I promise," she said, heading for the doorway. "Good…goodbye," she said, choking on her own words. With that, she turned and left.

"What on earth happened between them now?" Shippou wondered aloud.

"I dunno, Shippou," replied Sango, narrowing her eyes. "But I sure as hell am going to find out."

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air suddenly. He'd know that scent anywhere.

"Kagome!" he called out abruptly.

Miroku stood, as did Inuyasha. "Where is she?" asked the monk.

Inuyasha listened, training his hearing to find her. There were her soft steps, heading for the well.

"She's heading for the well," Inuyasha said hurriedly, and without another word, he took off, desperate to see for himself that she was okay. He arrived at the well less than two seconds later, and he waited a few minutes until she walked into the clearing.

"Kagome!" he said in relief.

She looked at him, her gaze as cold as ice and hard as stone. He watched her in some surprise. What had he done this time?

"What're you doing here?" he asked. "Go back to Kaede's, you look like you could use the rest." His voice was hesitant.

"What would you care?" she asked. "You may not love me, Inuyasha, but I still love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"You getting well would make me happy," he said softly. What the hell was she talking about?

"Last I checked, me going home permanently is what would make you happy," she said coolly.

He blinked, confused. "Home? Why in hell's name would I want you to go home? And when did I say something like that?"

Her features softened for a moment--until she noticed that Miroku was standing nearby, and her expression turned cold again.

"You don't have to pretend around our friends, Inuyasha," she said. And with that, she shoved him aside and headed for the well. Inuyasha watched, his mouth agape. She turned just before she jumped in.

"Miroku, I promised the other two that I'll visit once in a while. I'll see you again, I hope. It's up to you." She looked at Inuyasha one last time. He could clearly see the pain in her eyes, the hurt…and the love. Then they turned blank and cold as ice once more. She raised her chin proudly, coldly. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

And then…she was gone.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm grounded, and I had to sneak on to get this up.

I thank Mr. Miyuzaki for creating the movie "Princess Mononoke". It really helped me through the writer's block this chapter was giving me. And though I HIGHLY doubt he'll ever read this, still…thanks!

If you've ever seen the movie, you will probably recognize the scene coming up. It was a great scene to add to this story…I thought that the first time I saw it! Yay!

As always, thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy!

I don't think there's any new Japanese in this chapter…so until next time, sayonara! (I hope I don't have to translate _that_ for you.)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Inuyasha! What the hell did you _say_ to her?"

"I didn't say shit to her!"

Inuyasha and Sango were having…erm…a discussion about…well, you can probably guess.

"She said you told her you didn't love her and that you wanted her to return home and never come back!" snarled Sango. "How could you say something like that to her? I know you wanted her to stay. Don't you love her?"

Inuyasha felt the red stinging at his cheeks but didn't back down. "I never said anything like that to her! Why the hell would I? And I was the one trying to convince her to stay!"

"You're avoiding the question!" she snapped.

"It's none of your business!" he replied.

"Oh yes, it is!" she growled. She walked up to him and started jabbing her finger into his chest. "Kagome is like a sister to me, and I want her to be happy. We all know she loves you, and we know that returning the feeling would make her happy. So spill it! Don't you love Kagome?"

He was blushing furiously now, but still wouldn't answer.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said threateningly.

"All right, all right! God, Sango, I don't see why you even need to ask something so stupid. You guys all know full well without me having to say it that I do!" Inuyasha spat, finally giving in. By now, his face matched his haorihakama.

"Then _why--_" snarled Sango, jabbing her finger into his ribs, "--would you let her go that easily and say such things to her?"

"For the last time, Sango, I didn't say that shit to her!" he yelled. "You know I wanted her to stay, we all did! I would never tell her to go home!"

At that moment, Kaede walked into the hut, carrying a basket of herbs she had been picking. She stared in minor surprise at the scene before her; Inuyasha and Sango standing practically nose-to-nose, with her finger driven firmly (and rather painfully) into Inuyasha's side; Shippou and Miroku stood watching, Shippou with a look of sorrow and longing, Miroku with a thoughtful, yet unreadable, expression.

"What ails ye all?" she asked mildly. She glanced around, and her forehead furrowed with concern. "Where be Kagome?"

"Lady Kaede, would you help us?" asked Miroku. "We have a minor situation. Sango and Inuyasha--"

"This isn't a minor situation, Miroku!" snapped Sango. "Kagome's gone, Kaede, and it's all Inuyasha's fault!"

"It ain't my fault!" yelled Inuyasha. "I didn't say anything like that to her!"

"Kagome wouldn't lie about something like that, Inuyasha!" growled Sango.

"And neither would I!" Inuyasha practically roared.

Kaede watched, her face align with confusion. "Would it be alright if ye explained from the beginning?" she asked.

Miroku sat down, a calm influence in the middle of a tormented sea. "Kagome awoke earlier this evening," he began. "Sango and Shippou were with her. Almost immediately, Kagome stood and told them that she had collapsed not from the influence of the Jewel, but from the pain of a rejection rendered by Inuyasha. She told them that Inuyasha wished for her to go back to her own time and never return. Inuyasha and myself saw her on the way to the well, and Inuyasha tried to stop her, but she gave the same story, refused to listen to Inuyasha, and simply left. Inuyasha denies ever saying anything of the kind to her, and frankly, I believe him. It's no secret how he feels about her; he'd never tell her something like that."

Inuyasha was blushing again. "Dammit, why do you guys pay so much attention to us?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like you guys are discreet or anything," replied Shippou cheekily. Inuyasha scowled and whapped the smaller demon over the head.

"So anyway, we're trying to understand exactly what happened," finished Miroku.

Kaede's eye widened. "Oh my," she said, sitting down and placing the basket on the floor. "This is awful. When did she wake up?"

"I'd say about half an hour ago," said Sango, also sitting down and frowning. "Why?"

"Was the Jewel still glowing when she woke up?"

Sango and Shippou both nodded, and Kaede frowned with worry. "Gods preserve us," she said.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"The demon in the Jewel got to her," she answered.

Inuyasha leaned forward tensely, grasping the Tessaiga in his hand. "What are you talking about?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"The demon fighting Midoriko," said Kaede. "It must've tricked Kagome by showing her the one thing that would break her heart, the one weakness she had in her spirit. If Kagome's left to believe what she had seen for too long, she'll lose the powers and strength that Midoriko's depending on her for--and may even kill herself."

"_What!_" cried Inuyasha, jumping up as though burned.

"Inuyasha, you have to go after her!" said Shippou. "Stop her!"

He curled his hand into a fist, so tightly his claws broke his own skin and he began to bleed. "She won't listen to me," he said quietly, angrily. "She wouldn't listen before she left. After what that demon made her believe, and what she said to me before she left…she won't listen to me."

"You still have to try," said Sango fiercely. "You can't just let her go like this! You guys belong together; you can't just walk away as though nothing had happened."

He nodded, his eyes downcast. "I know that, but…"

"Let her cool off," advised Miroku. "Go tomorrow morning, after she leaves for school. Wait around for her, then talk to her. She may be calm enough to talk to you then."

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. It sounded so simple, so easy. But it wouldn't be, and he knew it. He just hoped against all hope that Miroku was right, and that she'd listen to him.

And he hoped beyond anything else that, despite the fact that he hadn't done anything this time, she'd forgive him. He couldn't let her misunderstand all this…not this time.

* * *

"Kagome!" 

Kagome turned at the sound of her name. The girls were running up to her, wide grins on their faces.

"It's great to see you again!" exclaimed Eri.

"We were so afraid that that last thing would've really been your last," added Ayumi. "You were so close to death it was scary!"

"So glad you're okay!" chimed Yuka.

"Thanks, guys," she said, trying to smile and speak with her usual aplomb.

It didn't work.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Yuka.

"Is it Inuyasha or Hojou again?" asked Eri.

She blinked and sighed. Were her boy problems _that_ obvious?

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled. And she didn't, not this time. The less she said about Inuyasha, the better. She was trying to forget him, after all.

Inside, something churned, adding another layer to the new emotional barrier around her heart. Ever since she had arrived home, she had been forcing herself into numbness, trying not to feel the pain of Inuyasha's rejection. As a matter of fact, she was trying to block out all emotions. Her emotions were what had gotten her into this mess anyway, right?

Another layer was added from that bitter thought. And she felt a little twinge of sorrow. It felt as though her soul was falling away, as though she were giving it up in order to get through the rest of her life…just as so many demons and humans had done in the Sengoku-jidai.

Ayumi gasped. "Inuyasha dumped you!" she cried.

"You're kidding! He loved you so much!" exclaimed Eri. "How could he do something so cruel as that?"

Kagome didn't say anything, and the three of them shut up.

"Sorry, Kags," said Yuka, using an old nickname of Kagome's. "Didn't mean to keep it up. You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm not upset, if that's what you're asking," she said. And she wasn't. for some reason she couldn't fathom, she wasn't upset about it anymore. oh sure, she had grieved--she had spent all night crying her eyes out over him. But when she had woken up this morning, a resolve was fixed firmly in her mind, a resolve to forget about him and try to go back to her old life.

Her nonchalant manner worried her, though. She knew she loved the damned jerk, loved him beyond comprehension, but if she was trying so hard to toss him aside, what did that say about them…about her?

Ayumi peered at her closely. "What's that around your neck, Kagome?" she asked tentatively.

Kagome blinked and reached for the necklace. On the chain was the Shikon no Tama--her only hope to contain herself and not run back to the Sengoku-jidai, to Inuyasha and her friends. "It's just a jewel," she said indifferently.

"From anyone?"

She hesitated. Technically, it was from Kikyou and Midoriko, but how would she explain that one? "No," she said finally. "It's mine."

They looked disappointed, and she could tell that they had been hoping it to have been from Inuyasha. She sighed again. maybe she wasn't upset about this, but she was depressed as HELL, which was a really odd experience for her.

Eri opened her mouth to say something, but the school bell rang at that moment.

_Saved by the bell,_ thought Kagome in relief. "C'mon, let's go," she said, motioning for them to follow her.

The day had begun.

* * *

About the same time the four girls were walking into their classroom, Inuyasha climbed up and out of the well. He sniffed the air; Kagome's scent still lingered. He walked out of the well house, stifling a yawn. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. He'd been too busy worrying about Kagome and what they would say to one another. Whenever he had slept, his dreams had been full of Kagome's death before being able to admit to her how he felt, or a rejection even if he did manage to spit it out. He had tossed and turned all night, and sill had nothing to show for it. he walked toward the main house, and, breathing in deeply, entered. 

"Father? Is that you?" called out Mrs. Higurashi's voice. She walked into the entrance hall and pulled up short, a soapy frying pan in her hand. "Inuyasha!"

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Higurashi," he said. He wondered if and how much she knew about the situation.

"I've been hoping you'd visit," she said, smiling. "I wanted to talk to you."

He nodded, and she motioned that he follow her. After setting down the pan, they walked outside together in complete silence. Then Inuyasha noticed where they were headed.

"The Goshinboku?"

Still she said nothing, and merely continued walking. He followed, and remained standing when she sat on a bench next to the tree.

"Smell the air, Inuyasha," she said. "I cannot smell them, but with your senses, you probably can."

Confused, he complied. At first, he didn't notice anything. Then his eyes widened as he smelled Kagome's scent, mixed with a salty, watery scent.

"Kagome's tears…" he murmured.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and merely sat, waiting. Inuyasha felt his throat close up, and he couldn't say anything.

"I won't ask what happened," she said at last. "It's none of my business. But I do ask that you make up with her, because Kagome's the most depressed I've ever seen her, and considering she's never been depressed before…"

Inuyasha sighed and collapsed onto the bench next to her.

"Kagome was wearing a jewel when she came home, right?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "That Jewel contained a demon, which tricked her into thinking that I betrayed her. She left because of that."

"What could a demon show my Kagome that would hurt her so much?" she asked evenly. "Surely her trust in you is stronger than that."

"I wish it was. But I…I've hurt her before, and the demon used that to his advantage." He should've seen this interrogation coming, but oh well. "He made her believe that…that I still loved a woman I knew a long time ago, and didn't love her at all."

"And…do you?" she asked. Her voice trembled slightly.

He swallowed. Why was everyone asking him this? "Kagome…means more to me than anyone ever has," he admitted. "She means more to me than my life does, more than everything in the world. I…I do love her, and I'd give anything to have the chance to be with her…but…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, sensing his need for comfort. "But?"

"But after this, I don't know if she trusts me anymore," he finished. "I've known for a while that she loves me, but trust is a different matter entirely, and yet it isn't. They go together, don't they? You can't have one without the other. And if she doesn't trust me, what does that say about us? I don't know what to do, what to expect. I suppose it's my fault all this happened, but still…"

She didn't say anything. She merely allowed him to continue.

"Dear kami, she must hate me now," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "This had to have been the final straw for her. After everything with Kikyou, and that damned demon doing this to her…"

Abruptly he clamed up, suddenly realizing what he was saying, and who to. Mrs. Higurashi removed her hand from his shoulder. The hanyou watched her from the corner of his eye. He had just told everything he was currently feeling to the one person he shouldn't have--Kagome's mom. What would she do? Would she allow a relationship? Would she forbid them from ever laying eyes on one another again?

"Inuyasha?"

He looked her fully in the face, but still wouldn't quite meet her eyes. "Yeah?" he asked gruffly, preparing himself for the worst.

"I suggest you talk to Kagome. This is between you two. I can't really do anything to help, although if I can, please don't hesitate to ask."

He blinked, and she smiled at him. "Don't look so surprised," she said. "I've had a feeling this would happen for a long time--ever since I saw you two together, actually. I approved then, and I still approve now. But even if I didn't, I know it wouldn't matter. This is your business, not mine. All I can say is that you can rest assured that you are always welcome in my home."

He relaxed slightly. At least she wasn't going to throw him out by the ear. She even approved, despite his demon heritage.

Now remained the big challenge--Kagome.

* * *

Classes were over, but Kagome didn't feel like going home just yet. The girls had insisted on going to a place and talking, in an attempt to cheer their heart-broken friend up. The place they had found was rather like a bar, but it was mainly for teens--depressed teens. They served no alcohol, but they played dark, heart-wrenching music, had black lights, and blue neon signs. Kagome sipped her Coke. The place matched her mood. 

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

Kagome glanced up. This song was new to her. Must've come out while she had been in the Sengoku-jidai.

"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" asked Ayumi gently.

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

"We've split up, and this time, I think it's for good," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. Her throat closed up as an unexpected wave of tears threatened her.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

At the words of the song, her heart stirred. It had been silent ever since the purification process had begun, as far as she could remember.

Or was it simply that, since the vision, she had refused to listen to it?

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart…before you tell him goodbye._

But she hadn't. she had gone with what she had seen, what her mind had believed to be the right path. But her heart knew the true path. Was that why she was so miserable?

"Kagome?" asked Yuka.

"This song…it's good," said Kagome. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, reveling in the song. It was making her think and feel again.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. _

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems. _

_A feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart…_

Kagome sang with the chorus under her breath. She knew Inuyasha was calling for her, wanting to talk to her. And she wanted to do the same. She wanted to see him again. She should go to him…

No. No, they had split up. It was over…wasn't it?

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_so much to mention, but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been._

_When love was wilder than the wind._

They both wanted their voices to be heard, but neither could find the words to say to one another. That's why they were still apart right now. They had refused to find words to say to each other.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart…before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmm._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why. _

_But listen to your heart…before…… you tell him goodbye._

Abruptly she stood. Her friends watched her with quizzical expressions.

"I have to go talk to him," she said. "Thanks for taking me here. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" called Kagome. She immediately headed for her room. She would change clothes, then go see Inuyasha. 

She reached the door to her room, then rushed in. She hurriedly changed her clothes, then rummaged through her desk for a dagger she usually kept in there, in case of burglars, but this time it would be used to defend herself while she didn't have her bow and arrows, in case of demons. She hurriedly strapped it around her waist and grabbed her brush. She was in the process of brushing her hair when she heard her bedroom window slide open.

"Kagome."

She froze, turned. Climbing through the window was…

"Inuyasha."

* * *

Author's note: 

Finally! I've had this one done for weeks, but I finally was able to type it tonight! I don't have time to do the next chapter; my dad will be home from work soon. But I may get it up tomorrow night! Yay!

In case you don't know the song I put in here (and so I don't get sued by someone), I didn't make it up. It's called "Listen to Your Heart", and the version I was thinking of when I wrote this was the remake by DHT. If you've never heard it, I suggest you try to, cause it's a great song!

Um…I don't think there's any new Japanese in here. If there is, someone contact me and let me know.

Thanks to those of you who left reviews! This story's having the exact effect I was hoping it would. Yay!

And tomorrow premiers…the final chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She stared at him in disbelief. What was he doing here?

He lowered his gaze as he crawled in through the window into her bedroom. His distress was obvious; he was a wreck. His hair was even messier than usual, his eyes looked bloodshot, and he looked depressed as hell. Even his ears were drooping. Where was the hanyou that she knew? The hanyou full of cocky shit and an inflated ego?

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" she asked, suddenly angry. All of her good intentions flew out the window. Why the hell was he here? Come to rub it in more?

"I…I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly. "I needed to see you."

She crossed her arms. "Well, you talked," she said coldly. "And you saw me. So what do you want?"

"Honestly? Right now, I just want you to hear me out."

He sounded so upset. She unfolded her arms and leaned against her desk, while he leaned against her bedpost. There was a moment of silence; then Kagome motioned with her hand that he could speak if he wanted to. He took a deep breath.

"Kagome…I know you're pissed at me…"

"No shit," she snapped, folding her arms again.

He raised his eyebrows. Kagome _never_ swore.

"And I'm sure you didn't want to see me again so soon…"

She snorted.

"But you had to have known that what happened wasn't the end of it, right?"

She didn't say anything. She knew he was right, but she wasn't about to say so.

_Lesson #1 in dealings with Inuyasha: Never show weakness._

He sighed heavily. "Kagome, would you please cooperate with me? You know me well enough to know that this is hard as hell for me, so please, don't make it harder."

She didn't let up, but she didn't say anything, either.

_Lesson #2: When in doubt, refer to Lesson 1._

He sighed again.

"Kagome…will you please come back?" he asked quietly. "It's so…lonely…without you there."

Her eyes widened. He was actually talking about his feelings? That was a miracle.

She narrowed her eyes again. "You sure seemed to want me to go a few days ago," she said coldly.

"Kagome, that wasn't me!" he said, finally meeting her gaze. "Is it so hard for you to trust me on that? I would never say that to you. Hell, I'm always having to drag you out of this world. How in hell's name could you believe I'd say shit like that to you?"

"Then how do you explain everything that I saw?" she spat.

He sprang forward and grabbed her by shoulders. They both froze. Inuyasha didn't know whether he wanted to shake her or embrace her. He exhaled slowly, and softened his voice.

"Kagome, there was a demon in that Jewel, remember?" he said. "That demon would do anything to ensure Midoriko's failure…including tricking you so the power supply was cut off."

She stilled, stared. That was true. Midoriko had warned her of the same risk.

"That demon showed you something that would upset you enough to break off the purification process. It's been feeding off of your dark emotions so it could grow more powerful and defeat Midoriko. It wants you dead, Kagome, so Midoriko can never have the power she needs again. You can't give in to it. You can't let that happen!"

She stared at him, then lowered her gaze. "So…you don't hate me?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

His grip tightened.

"Kagome, do you remember what I said to you when you returned here during the fight with Menomaru? When we were talking through the Goshinboku, I mean…do you remember?"

She blinked back her tears. Remember it? It was one of her most cherished memories.

"You told me that…that you needed me with you," she whispered.

"That hasn't changed," he said. "I still need you with me, even if there's no one left to fight. Why can't you understand that?"

She didn't answer. What could she say?

"Kagome, please. We can talk when we get home."

Home…

She thought about it. The Sengoku-jidai had always felt more like home to her than the Konnichiteki-jidai did. And the others were waiting… 

But no. She couldn't. She didn't belong in that world. She belonged here, in the world that she had been born into…right? 

"Inuyasha…I can't go back." 

He stared at her, and she nearly flinched as his hands tightened on her shoulders yet again. "And why the hell not?" he demanded. 

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and turned away. "I don't belong there, in the Sengoku-jidai." Her hand strayed to the dagger on her hip as she hung her head. "This is my world. I belong here. You belong there. That's the way it is, the way it's supposed to be." 

"Kagome--" 

"No!" she yelled, suddenly furious. "I won't go back! I'm sick of it all, sick of being used and being treated like a pet! You've used me so many times. I was never anything more to you than a substitution for Kikyou, or a jewel detector, was I? That's all you ever saw me as!" 

He stared at her, shocked. His mouth was agape; he was speechless. 

"I thought you were different, Inuyasha. I thought you considered me your friend. But all you ever did to me was take advantage of me and my powers!" 

"That's…that's not true!" he spluttered, suddenly regaining his ability to speak. 

"Isn't it, Inuyasha?" she asked coldly. 

He opened his mouth to deny it, but the words wouldn't come. He realized that what she was saying had a bit of true in it. To deny that, especially when he knew it was true, would be lying to her, something he couldn't bring himself to do anymore. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but he knew that he had often taken advantage of her. Maybe her lack of trust in him was built on solid grounds. He swallowed. Damn it. 

"Men in this time period rarely are honorable and loyal," she said sadly. "At least, that I hear of. Lots of them are two-timers and take advantage of a woman. I hoped you were different, Inuyasha. I guess I was wrong." 

That hurt worse than any physical pain he had ever been through. He'd hurt her more than he thought he had. And he was shocked to realize just how much that hurt _him._

"Kagome…" he said, stepping toward her and reaching for her. 

"No!" she shouted as he slowly approached her. "Keep AWAY!" She whipped around, grabbing the dagger as she did so. In one swift movement, she drew it from its sheath and plunged it straight into his chest. 

They both stilled, Inuyasha's arms still raised. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. She glanced back and forth between the dagger and Inuyasha, as though trying to connect what had just happened. Inuyasha merely looked down at the dagger in his chest, slowly dripping his blood and running along her arm. Then their eyes met, and he gave her a sad smile. 

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, Kagome," he said softly. 

Her face crumbled, and she burst into tears. Her hand was still wrapped around the bloody weapon as he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. She slipped the dagger from his chest and dropped it onto the floor, then sagged into him, sobbing into his chest. 

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she gasped between huge, heaving sobs. 

"Hey, it's okay," he said. "Calm down, Kagome. I'm fine." 

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with me?" she asked fearfully. "I feel so strange. I'm scared. I've never felt so heartless before, so cold-blooded. I don't want to be this way. I don't want t be like Naraku!" 

"You'll never be like that bastard, Kagome," he said. "The demon in that Jewel keeps trying to possess you, that's all. You didn't stab me; don't even think like that." 

"This is the third time I've hurt you, Inuyasha," she pointed out tearfully. 

"And each time, it was because of a demonic possession," he replied. "So stop blaming yourself." 

"But I'm supposed to be a strong miko no Shinto!" she said. "If I'm so powerful, why can't I ward off these possessions? I bet Kikyou could." 

"Stop comparing yourself to her, Kagome," he said. "You had to have known that you're stronger than she ever was, either in life or death." 

She shook her head, but this time he didn't answer, just continued to hold her. It took a few minutes, but finally she calmed down. He kept his arms firmly around her smaller frame as her breathing returned to normal. Then she looked up. 

"Inuyasha…" 

"Kagome, you have to purify that Jewel," he said. "Otherwise things like this are going to keep happening. He may possess or even kill you." 

She lowered her gaze. Even now, she didn't think she'd be able to. Her heart still had a shred of darkness in it; she could feel it. 

"Inuyasha, I…I don't know if I'll be able to," she said softly. 

He pulled away, his hands on her shoulders again, and forced her to look him in the eye. "Don't start up with that shit," he said. "You can, and you know it." 

"But if I can't…I don't want to disappoint you, Inuyasha. I know you want to use the Jewel; if I can't purify it, I'll have let you down." 

"You'll let me down if you don't try," he replied. "You'll let us all down." 

She flinched at the thought. 

"Just try it, Kagome." 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He could still see the sorrow in her eyes and cursed himself. He could remember when she was so happy and carefree. She used to have no burdens, no worries, and always had a smile on her face. And whenever they fought, she'd always come through it all with a whole spirit. 

Where had that Kagome gone? That was the girl he had fallen in love with, the spunky Kagome that never held her feelings in reserve or judged people too quickly. That Kagome had brought him out of his shell, made him trust people again. That Kagome meant the world, and the lives of all those in it, to him. 

This Kagome was a stranger to him. She was heart-broken and miserable, with a wounded soul. 

He could remember her laugh, the way her eyes would alight whenever she was happy, the way she could strike fear in his heart the way no one else could with just a glance. He could remember when she'd saved him from himself, during his demon transformations, and how she'd support him through everything, even when everyone else would tell him to give it up. He had gained so much through her. But most of all, he could remember her smile. 

He'd do anything to see it again. 

He gazed at her for a second longer, then suddenly leaned down and kissed her. She froze, just…froze. He stayed where he was, pressing his lips against her moist, soft ones. 

_Please, Kagome…_

Slowly, she relaxed and responded. For the first time that night, she slid her arms around him, though tentatively. She tilted her head slightly, giving him better access. He groaned slightly and slid his arms down her body until they were around her waist. He could hear her intake of breath as his hands slid down her body, and it empowered him. He reached up with one hand and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. His lips went from gentle to demanding, pressing against hers, asking for her permission. She parted her lips willingly, and he swept his tongue inside of her mouth. He explored her taste. She tasted like honey. 

She began to grow bolder. Her hands went from his back to the back of his neck, dragging him closer. She stroked his tongue with hers, until they began to fight with them. She moaned into his mouth. 

A moment later, he regained the control he needed to pull away from her. They parted, though reluctantly, and she stared up at him in disbelief. 

"Inu…yasha…" she said breathlessly. "W-why did you…?" 

"Is it so hard for you to figure it out, Kagome?" he said, his voice hoarse. "Everyone else knew without me having to do anything like this, and you're smarter than some of them." 

She didn't say anything, and he groaned. He _hated_ how she always managed to get him to say just what he didn't want to. 

"Kagome…you had to have known that I love you," he said in almost a whisper. 

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. He lowered his eyes. He couldn't look her in the eye, not after he had given all his dignity just to get the words out. How was it that he could battle virtually anyone without being this scared? 

"You…what?" she asked.

"You heard me, Kagome, and don't ask me to say it again," he answered.

She couldn't speak. So he really did love her? Even after all the accusations she had thrown at him?

"Damn it, Kagome, you know how goddamn hard this is for me, so for god's sake, would you please _say_ something?" he spat.

"Like what?"

He finally looked her in the eye again. "Like telling me if you…if you still…"

She blinked, and looked as though she might actually smile. "Of course I do," she said, blinking back tears. "I'm just so surprised that you…that you'd actually say it. I thought you still loved Kikyou, you know, and…"

"God, you're stupid," he said. "I already told you. She means nothing to me anymore. Not like you do."

She gazed at him, and he felt his face heat up. "What?" he asked.

"Inuyasha?"

He nodded.

"I…I think I'm ready to purify the Jewel now."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kagome had changed into her Shinto hakama and had her bag with her. She and Inuyasha left the house, calling to her mother that they were returning to the Sengoku-jidai. Her mom watched the two crossing the shrine with a small smile on her face. It was so good to see her daughter happy again.

* * *

"Grab my hand, Kagome." 

She reached up and grabbed the hand Inuyasha was extending to her, and he pulled and lifted her up easily. He placed her on the ground and climbed down himself.

"Well, let's get going," she said.

He nodded in agreement, then stopped. He sniffed the air and looked around.

"What is it?"

"They're nearby…I think they're fighting a demon," he said. "A really big one, from the scent."

She smiled. "Great. I need a good workout," she said. She reached into her bag and drew out her bow and arrows. She slung the arrow holder over her back. "Where to?"

He leaned down and she climbed on, then he took off. He leapt through the trees until he spotted a clearing he knew hadn't been there last time he was here. They landed just outside of it, and she slid off smoothly.

"Hiraikotsu!"

They glanced up in time to see Sango throw her boomerang at a huge ogre demon. It bounced off uselessly.

"Damn! We can't take it down like this!" she yelled to Miroku and Shippou.

"We need Kagome and Inuyasha!" agreed Miroku.

Just as the last word left his mouth, an arrow shot past his ear and straight into the demon's heart. The ogre wailed loudly, and the others looked around in surprise. Nearby stood a young woman in a Shinto hakama. Was that Kikyou?

A blur of red shot into the air from behind the girl straight toward the demon, and it yelled out, "Wind Scar!" The demon wailed again, and disintegrated. The red blur landed, and the others blinked as they saw Inuyasha, sliding the Tessaiga back into its sheath.

"Man, you guys are pathetic," he said. He turned around. "Kagome, you okay?"

The girl nodded as she walked into the light. Sango and Shippou gasped with delight as they recognized their friend.

"Kagome!"

They both rushed to her and threw their arms around her. She laughed as she returned their embraces.

"It's great to see you guys again, too," she said. "But this reunion will have to wait. I still have to finish the purification of the Shikon no Tama."

They nodded, still grinning, and backed away. Miroku called out a greeting to Kagome, which she returned cheerfully. Then they all headed back.

* * *

Kaede lit the candles on the shrine and dimmed all other lights. Kagome knelt down in front of the shrine at the top of the hill, near Kikyou's grave. The Shikon no Tama was still around her neck. 

The others watched from a distance as Kagome bowed her head and slowly began to speak.

"Takama no hara ni, kamu tsumari masu kamuromi…" she began. The others bowed their heads as her voice rose and gained strength, chanting with a powerful force. Her aura began to grow, as it had when she had fused the Jewel into one. It was obvious that within the Jewel, the demon was resisting, trying to force her under his spell again, but she was fighting back with shocking power.

"You can do it, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

"…tomo ni kikoo shime seto, kashi komi kashi komi, ma-o SU!" she shouted into the sky. Her aura exploded around her, combined with the light from the Jewel. She strained her energy for as long as she could, then slumped forward as she fell unconscious.

"Kagome!"

* * *

"Kagome." 

She opened her eyes. For once, she was actually standing when she arrived. Midoriko stood before her, smiling.

"Thank you, Kagome," she said. "Thanks to you, the demon has been defeated. I'm sorry it put you through such pain."

She smiled softly. "It turned out alright," she said, shrugging. "But thank you."

"The Shikon no Tama has at last been purified," continued Midoriko. "For your help, I will grant you and each of your friends one wish on the Jewel before it is destroyed."

Kagome nodded with a murmured thanks.

"Cheer up, Kagome," she said, smiling. "Even Kikyou couldn't have done better."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that, but it soon faded.

"You are concerned about staying here in the Sengoku-jidai?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I have a place in both worlds," she replied.

"You'll figure out something," Midoriko said, smiling again.

"I hope so."

"Thank you again, Kagome. Now I can rest peacefully."

Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes once more. When she opened them, she was back with her friends. In her hands lay the Jewel, shining clearer than she had ever seen it.

"She did it!" shouted Shippou. "She purified the Jewel!"

* * *

"We each get one wish?" 

"That's what she said."

Everyone looked at one another and smiled. They each knew exactly what they wished for, and they all knew it was the same thing.

"We'll all wish at once, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

She shrugged and held out the Jewel. They each reached out and touched it. Then, with all their might, her friends wished for Kagome to stay with them.

A light shone from the Jewel, enveloping each of them in a brilliant white light. Kagome watched as each of her friends drew back and seemed to relax in the light. She looked down at the Jewel. Then she closed her eyes and wished, _I wish I knew what to do._

She was enveloped in the same light as her friends, and the idea came to her. She'd live the way she'd been, crossing between worlds. Nothing would change.

The light faded from all of them, and Kagome glanced down as the Jewel broke in her hands, the power gone. She looked around and blinked.

"Hey, Inuyasha, why aren't you full demon?" she asked curiously.

"'Cause that's not what I want anymore," he said bluntly.

She blinked. "Really? What'd you wish for?"

"The same thing everyone else did," he replied.

She looked around at the others. "What?"

"Hey, what good is our team without you, Kagome?" asked Sango, smiling.

Suddenly she realized what they were saying, and she nearly started crying. She smiled and whispered, "Thanks, guys."

They all merely smiled, and Miroku suggested they all get rested. They all started getting ready for bed. Kaede set up futons for them, and the girls and Shippou got into them. Shippou snuggled up with Kagome, and Inuyasha sat by the two of them. Miroku sat beside Sango as she slid under the covers. Then they all slipped into sleep.

* * *

Hours later, they were all forced awake as a demon ripped off the roof of the hut. Inuyasha stood immediately, drawing the Tessaiga as he did so. Floating high above them was a demon that looked vaguely familiar. 

"Hey," said Kagome slowly as she stood. "Isn't that Menomaru?"

The demon laughed evilly.

"I am Matenmaru," he proclaimed. "You are the ones who killed my brother, Menomaru, aren't you?"

"And if we are?" asked Miroku defiantly.

"You will soon pay for the murder of my brother!" he said, laughing evilly. "Now that Kanna has released me, no one can stop me!"

With that, he flew away.

"Did he just say Kanna?" asked Shippou.

"Yup," replied Sango. "Guess she was more dangerous than we thought."

"Well, I guess we'd better go after that demon," said Miroku.

Inuyasha stepped beside Kagome. "I wonder if this will ever end?" he asked no one in particular as he slid his arm around Kagome's waist. They all exchanged amused glances at that question.

They sure hoped not.

**The End

* * *

**

Yay! It's done! I'm sorry it's up later than I promised. I had to rewrite it; the last copy was even lamer than this one is.

Thanks to everyone who read this story through, and especially if you left a review. Thanks so much; your support really helped me finish it.

Japanese translations:

Konnichiteki-jidai: Modern Era (present day) 

Takama no hara ni, kamu tsumari masu kamuromi… tomo ni kikoo shime seto, kashi komi kashi komi, ma-o su: the beginning and end of a Shinto purification prayer. The full prayer goes like this:

(_italics_--japanese, regular--english; the damn thing wouldn't save it right)

_Takama no_ On the heavenly high

_Hara ni_ plain at the center of the solar system

_Kamu tsumari masu_ divinely sit the

_Kamurogi kamuromi_ god and goddess _yin _and _yang _forces

_No mikoto michite_ in blessing, as

_Sume mi oya kamu_ the imperial ancestor

_Izagnagi no mikoto_ Izanagi

_Tsukushi no_ Tsukushi Province

_Higuma no_ Himuga Region

_Tachibana no_ Tachibana District

_Odo no_ Odo area

_Awagi hara ni_ Awagi plain

_Misogi harai tomo_ purified with ablution

_Toki ni_ and at that time

_Are maseru_ brought into being

_Harai dono ookami tachi_ the divine forces of purification

_Moro moro no_ that all the various

_Maga koto_ defiling things,

_Tsumi_ sins,

_Kekare o_ and impurities

_Harai tamae_ be cleansed and

_Kiyome tamae to_ made pure

_Masosu koto no yoshi_ proclaim and request of

_Amatsu kami kuni tsukami_ heavenly spirits of celestial realms

_Ya o yorozu no kami tachi_ eight million divine spirits

_Tomo ni kikoo shime seto_ coming together we petition

_Kashi komi kashi komi_ with reverent

_Ma-o su_. This we respectfully declare

If you've read this far, you're awesome! _hugs reader _Thanks so much for reading my story! See ya!


End file.
